Awakened Spirits 1: The Calling
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: Blood has been spilled between the clans, and they will pay for it. The four spirits who began the warrior code have told the cats, that if one more battle breaks out, they will face unimaginable fury. The question is, will they listen?
1. Allegiances

**~*Okay heres the allegiances, I hope you guys like this story. This is an alternate reality, no power of three, and all the cats that died before they were supposed to, are alive. I killed characters I didn't like, like Brambleclaw and Leafpool*~**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**FIRESTAR-** ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

DEPUTY

**SOOTFUR- **lighter gray tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**CINDERPELT-** dark gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, LARCHFERN**

WARRIORS

**DUSTPELT-** dark brown tabby tom

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT-** dark ginger she-cat

**SANDSTORM-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**CLOUDTAIL- **long haired white tom with blue eyes

**SNOWFALL-** deaf, pure white tom with light blue eyes

**FERNCLOUD-** dark gray dappled she-cat (with darker flecks)

**THORNCLAW-** golden brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FOXPAW**

**SWIFTBREEZE-** black and white tom

**BRIGHTHEART-** white she-cat with ginger patches

**APPRENTICE, ICEPAW**

**RAINWHISKER-** dark gray tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, FINCHPAW**

**SHREWTAIL- **small dark brown tom with amber eyes

**HOLLYTHORN-** pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

**BERRYNOSE-** cream colored tom

**HAZELTAIL-** small gray and white she-cat

**IVYLEAF-** light brown she-cat with green eyes

**LEOPARDBLAZE- **golden spotted tom

**APPRENTICE, RUSSETPAW**

**JAYTALON- **dark gray furred tom with blue eyes

**EMBERHEART-** pale ginger tom

**SHADECLOUD- **black she-cat with green eyes

APPRENTICES

**FOXPAW-** red-furred tom

**ICEPAW- **white she-cat

**RUSSETPAW-** golden and white tom

**FINCHPAW-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS

**WHITEWING- **white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rainwhisker's kits; Jadekit (dark gray furred she-cat) and Iriskit (white she-cat with black paws)

**DAISY-** cream long-furred she-cat, mother of Swiftbreeze's kits; Sablekit (dark brown furred tom) Pinekit (light hazel tom) and Laurelkit (tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

ELDERS

**RUNNINGWIND- **skinny brown tom

**MOUSEFUR-** dusky brown she-cat

**WILLOWPELT- **gray she-cat

**GOLDENFLOWER-** golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**BLACKSTAR-** huge white tom with jet-black paws

DEPUTY

**RUSSETFUR-** dark ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

**LITTLECLOUD- **very small tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, FLAMEPAW** (ginger tom)

WARRIORS

**OAKFUR-** small brown tom

**APPRENTICE, TIGERPAW** (dark brown tabby tom)

**ROWANCLAW- **ginger tom

**SMOKEFOOT-** black tom

**APPRENTICE, OWLPAW** (light brown tabby tom)

**IVYTAIL-** black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

**APPRENTICE, DAWNPAW** (cream-furred she-cat)

**TOADFOOT- **dark brown tom

**CROWFROST-** black and white tom

**APPRENTICE, OLIVEPAW** (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**KINKFUR- **tabby she-cat with long fur, that sticks out at all angles

**RATSCAR- **brown tom with long scar across his back

**APPRENTICE, SHREWPAW **(gray she-cat with black feet)

**SNAKETAIL-** dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

**APPRENTICE, SCORCHPAW** (dark gray tom)

**WHITEWATER-** white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

**APPRENTICE, REDPAW** (mottled brown and ginger tom)

**TAWNYPELT-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

QUEENS

**SNOWBIRD-** pure white she-cat

ELDERS

**CEDARHEART- **dark gray tom

**TALLPOPPY-** long legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**ONESTAR-** brown tabby tom

DEPUTY

**ASHFOOT-** gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

**BARKFACE-** short-tailed brown tom

**APPRENTICE, KESTRELPAW** (mottled gray tom)

WARRIORS

**TORNEAR-** tabby tom

**CROWFEATHER-** dark gray tom

**OWLWHISKER-** light brown tabby tom

**WHITETAIL-** small white she-cat

**NIGHTCLOUD-** black she-cat

**GORSETAIL- **very pale gray and white cat with blue eyes

**WEASELFUR-** ginger tom with white paws

**HARESPRING-** brown and white tom

**LEAFTAIL-** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**APPRENTICE, THISTLEPAW** (long haired white tom)

**DEWSPOTS- **spotted gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SEDGEPAW** (light brown tabby she-cat)

**WILLOWCLAW-** gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SWALLOWPAW** (dark gray she-cat)

**ANTPELT-** brown tom with one black ear

**EMBERFOOT-** gray tom with two dark paws

**APPRENTICE, SUNPAW** (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

**HEATHERTAIL-** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**BREEZEPELT-** black tom with amber eyes

ELDERS

**MORNINGFLOWER-** very old tortoiseshell queen

**WEBFOOT-** dark gray tabby tom

* * *

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**LEOPARDSTAR- **unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

DEPUTY

**RIPPLETAIL-** dark gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, MALLOWPAW** (light brown tabby tom)

MEDICINE CAT

**MOTHWING-** dappled golden she-cat

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE** (gray tabby she-cat)

WARRIORS

**BLACKCLAW-** smoky black tom

**VOLETOOTH- **small brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, MINNOWPAW** (dark gray she-cat)

**REEDWHISKER- **black tom

**MOSSPELT-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW** (mottled gray tom)

**BEECHFUR-** light brown tom

**GRAYMIST- **pale gray tabby

**DAWNFLOWER-** pale gray she-cat

**DAPPLENOSE-** mottled gray she-cat

**POUNCETAIL-** ginger and white tom

**MINTFUR-** light gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, NETTLEPAW** (dark brown tom)

**OTTERHEART-** dark brown she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SNEEZEPAW** (gray and white tom)

**PINEFUR- **very short haired tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW **(tortoiseshell and white tom)

**RAINSTORM- **mottled gray-blue tom

**DUSKFUR-** brown tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, COPPERPAW** (dark ginger she-cat)

QUEENS

**ICEWING-** white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit and Grasskit

ELDERS

**HEAVYSTEP-** thickset tabby tom

**SWALLOWTAIL-** dark tabby she-cat

**STONESTREAM- **gray tom


	2. Prologue: Final Warning

***~Hello, yes I have started another story. This one is a bit more mystical and a little dark. There will be 12, yes 12 books in the series. They will be short, around 20-30 thousand for each story. I have this whole book written, and some of the sequal. But I will only post them if you guys like it, and of course review. I hope you do like it, thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****PROLOGUE**

Night fell onto the forest, as shadows stretched across the vast woodland. Wings fluttered in the twilight sky, as a group of bats searched for their food. In the distance fierce growls of battle could be heard, as cats threw themselves at each other.

The stench of blood was overpowering as the four clans fought ruthlessly.

"How dare you!" a huge light gray tom with shining amber eyes growled, baring his huge white fangs. His opponent was a ginger she-cat with huge paws, she was the ShadowClan deputy.

"No" Russetfur answered, "How dare you, Sootfur. You're clan is polluting the forest just like the twolegs, and you need to be exterminated".

The ThunderClan deputy growled, and bunched his muscles. Both deputies un-sheathed their claws, and immediately starting tearing each other apart. Beside the two, a pale gray she-cat fought against a WindClan warrior, her claws slicing through the tom's pelt.

"We need reinforcements!" she growled to a cream-furred tom, once she sent her opponent back to his camp.

"I'll go get Brackenfur, be careful Hollythorn" the young tom bounded away, his tiny tail disappearing behind a bramble bush.

Hollythorn scanned the area, there were cats fighting in every direction. WindClan and ShadowClan were fighting against ThunderClan and RiverClan, it was an equal match. Suddenly a caterwaul sounded from the WindClan border, and four more warriors joined the fight.

Immediately she threw herself onto the nearest cat, which just happened to be Weaselfur. She easily threw the ginger and white tom aside, slashing her white claws straight through his pelt. Screaming in pain, he rolled over and tried to rake her underbelly.

"Go back to your camp, you piece of Fox-Dung" she growled, dodging to the side.

"You know we're going to win" he growled, "And once we do, this forest will only have two clans. The ones not infected with Kittypets and Rogues."

That only made her want to rip his throat out more, one of her best friends was Hazeltail, a former barn cat. With one final blow to the WindClan toms underbelly, Hollythorn turned to face her brother Foxpaw, who was fighting alongside Copperpaw of RiverClan.

Once the ShadowClan warrior fled, the two apprentices smiled.

"Great job Foxpaw" she she congratulated him, giving him a lick on the head. Her red-furred brother smiled once, before throwing himself into the fight.

A caterwaul boomed through the battle, as ThunderClan cats poured into the clearing. Sure enough, the bright flame furred cat that was Firestar sped through the fighting cats, like a blazing fire.

"Why are you doing this Onestar?" his jade eyes blazed with fury at the WindClan leader.

He turned and faced the noble tom, "You know why you stupid kittypet. Why don't you stop talking for once and actually fight".

The ThunderClan leader wasn't known for fighting, Firestar always wanted to talk things out before actually doing anything. But for the first time in her life, Hollythorn watched as her leaders eyes flashed with anger, and he threw his entire weight onto Onestar.

Most of the cats were shocked, as Firestar overpowered the WindClan cat. In fact, all four leaders were fighting in the center of the clearing, Leopardstar was fighting with Blackstar and wasn't winning.

The deputies of the clans rushed in to help their leaders, but ended up tussling with each other instead.

"It looks pretty even now" a voice remarked, coming from a dark gray furred tom.

"Jaytalon what are you doing here? I thought you were still in the Medicine Cat's den".

"I wanted to fight" he remarked, "Leopardblaze and Ivyleaf always get in the action, why can't I?".

She sighed, Jaytalon was much more fragile than his siblings, after all he was the runt of the litter.

All the cats stopped fighting, as they watched their leaders and deputies go at it. Firestar raked his claws through Onestar's brown fur, making him scream out in pain. Sootfur fought with Russetfur, both still equally matched.

The RiverClan leader and deputy fought with Blackstar and Ashfoot, both leaders tearing each other apart.

"This has to stop" the all to familiar voice of Larchfern came from beside Jaytalon.

"You shouldn't be here" Hollythorn meowed, "You don't know how to fight Larchfern, go back to camp with Cinderpelt".

The brown tabby medicine cat apprentice turned her gaze, "You don't get it Hollythorn, StarClan sent me a vision, something bad is going to happen. Something terrible".

Hollythorn was about to ask what, when a terrible cry came from the middle of the crowd. Her green gaze turned to see a body lying in the middle, belonging to Mistyfoot.

"No!" Leopardstar yowled, running to her lost deputy. Ashfoot stepped aside, looking a bit scared of what she had done.

"No..." Larchfern gasped, "This is how it began" she held her brown head up to the moon.

Hollythorn looked up, and suddenly a dark cloud moved over the moon, casting the forest in shadows. All the clans stopped fighting and looked to the stars, which were shining more brightly than ever. The light was almost overpowering, as a silver haze appeared in the clearing.

The mist glowed bright as it spread out, making it impossible to see even a mouse-length ahead.

"What's happening?" a cat called out, as the rest started to panic. Hollythorn felt a chill run down her pelt, as she saw something appear in the middle.

"You will all pay for what has been commited" a cold voice answered.

The mist began to clear, and as the sight became more visible, Hollythorn stepped back with a gasp. A silver cat stood beside Mistyfoot's body, staring wildly at the clans. Its body was see-through, and its eyes shone brightly with silver fire.

"Who are you?" Blackstar growled, looking astonished.

"Shut your mouth!" the cat growled, "You have no right to call yourself a cat. Using your power as clan leader to drive two of the strongest clans out of the forest, I despise everything about you".

The voice seemed so ancient, this cat was considerably bigger than most of the others, even Firestar who stood tall. As the rest of the mist cleared, three more cats stood beside the ancient one, both equally as big.

"You all have lost your path" a new voice meowed, this time belonging to a she-cat. "It is a shame you have to learn like this, but their is no other way."

Hollythorn gazed warily, as the cats stepped forward.

"We will be watching you constantly, if their is so much as one battle" the ancient tom growled, "You will be faced with unimaginable fury" his pure white eyes narrowed.

"But who are you?" Firestar asked, this time to who appeared to be the nicer spirit.

"We are the cats who started the clans" she meowed, "I am ashamed to call myself Wind" her gaze flickered to Onestar.

"Just go back to StarClan" a voice snarled, belonging to Scorchpaw of ShadowClan.

"Quiet!" a long-furred she-cat leapt forward, "You out of all cats should know when to shut your trap" she shook her head, "My own kin can't even respect his anscestors".

The dark gray tom scowled, and backed away to Snowbird.

"If you are our anscestors" Leopardstar meowed, "Then why are you here, are you going to punish us?".

This time another tom stepped forward, "We are here to make sure no more blood is spilled. But if their is, we will have no other choice then to punish each and every living cat in this forest".

Each and every cat's eyes were staring straight ahead, a mix of horror and shock carved into their faces. Without another word, the cats separated, the huge tom stepping towards ThunderClan, as the others stepped towards their clans.

Silver light engulfed their bodies, as a flash of light streaked through the forest, heading into each camp.

Hollythorn stared at the flash of light that still hung in the air, her eyes glued towards ThunderClan camp. What have the clans done? _What have we unearthed?_


	3. Chapter 1: The Calling

***~Okay here's chapter 1, thanks for all the reviews! Well first up is Jadekit, and as you have noticed I killed lots of cats I didn't like. But I kept a lot that I did, and the cats in the other clans are the same as in the books. Well please review! Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

A butterfly fluttered its multi-colored wings in front of Jadekit's eyes, flying carelessly in the warm green-leaf sky. Flowers bloomed all around the base of the nursery, shrouding it in all the exuberant colors of the rainbow.

Her bright green eyes drifted to the blazing sun in the sky, it cast its warm rays onto her light gray pelt, warming her to the bone.

"This is my favorite season" her mother Whitewing remarked, "This was the time when I was in the nursery myself" she meowed, bending down to give Jadekit a lick on her tiny soft head.

"How come you didn't have any littermates?" she asked her mother curiously. Brightheart had said she only gave birth to Whitewing, but wasn't giving birth to only one kit unusual?

"I don't know" the white queen answered sincerely, "But when I was growing up, Sandstorm also had her litter. Leafkit and Squirrelkit were like my siblings in many ways, I would have protected them with my life".

Jadekit looked up, "Who is Leafkit?" she asked, a bit confused, "I've never heard of her".

Whitewing sighed, "She was Squirrelflight's sister. Leafkit died only three-moons after being born, a fox wandered into the camp and took her. Sandstorm and Firestar were torn up for moons on end, I still don't know if they have gotten over it."

For the first time in her life, Jadekit felt deeply saddened by what her mother had said. _How terrible would that be if a fox took Iriskit away from me? I don't know if I could go on living. _Iriskit was her best and only friend, the two were totally inseparable.

"Can we go see Larchfern?" her sister's voice came from the inside of the nursery, "I wanted to ask her if she has anymore honey".

The two sisters loved honey more than fresh-kill, and Larchfern, the medicine cat apprentice was always glad to give them some.

Their mother sighed, "I swear to StarClan, If you two eat any more honey, you'll end up just like Cloudtail".

Whitewing flicked her tail to her sleeping father, whose pudgy belly was sticking out like a bees stinger. Iriskit stood up, her tiny black paws kneading the ground impatiently.

"Fine" their mother finally gave in, "But try not to get it in your pelts, I don't want Finchpaw and Russetpaw to have to change your bedding anymore than they have to".

Jadekit nodded as she stood up, "We won't, I promise".

Iriskit bounded forward, her black and white pelt zooming through the camp. It was past sun-high, and the hunting patrol was back. Most of the clan had their bellies full, and were lounging around lazily. Not much action had happened for awhile now.

The only thing Jadekit remembered that was anywhere near exciting, was when a battle had broken out in the forest. Though she was only three-moons old at the time, she had helped Larchfern with the injured cats, and even helped bandage Berrynose's paw.

The elders were basking themselves in the sunlight, taking advantage of it while they still can.

"How are you Jadekit?" The pleasant voice of Goldenflower meowed.

She stopped and gazed forward to the golden dappled elder, "Good how are you doing Goldenflower?" she answered politely.

"She'd be better if we all had some fresh-kill" Mousefur grumbled with her eyes still closed, "Why don't you go get Icepaw or Finchpaw and tell them to bring us some".

Jadekit was about to answer, when Mousefur's brother Runningwind hissed.

"Mousefur you aren't that old, why can't you get up and get yourself some fresh-kill. I'm sure the apprentice's have better things to do then wait on you constantly" the old tom glared at his grump of a sister.

Mousefur snorted, "I could do that, but what fun would it be if I didn't have these young cats to boss around. Isn't that the main reason for being an elder?".

The elders continued to argue, and Jadekit began to follow Iriskit when she spotted her grandmother laying sadly on the ground. She knew what was bothering Willowpelt, Sorreltail had recently died. Her aunt was killed by an adder that tried to take one of Daisy's kits, Pinekit.

"Don't be sad" she mewed, nudging the pale gray she-cats ear. "Sorreltail's in a better place now. She can be with Brackenpaw and Whitestorm".

The once pretty queen rose her head, and smiled, "How can a cat as young as yourself be so wise?" she meowed, giving Jadekit a lick.

_I'm not that wise, _Jadekit responded silently,_ I just learn what Whitewing and Rainwhisker tell me. _

"Are you coming!?" Iriskit's impatient yell came from the Medicine Cat's den entrance.

"Go" Willowpelt smiled, "I'll be fine. I think I'm going to go find Sootfur and see how he's doing. His back paw got twisted in the battle, and Cinderpelt doesn't know if its completely healed yet".

Jadekit nodded a goodbye, and raced forward. Iriskit was waiting at the entrance, her tiny white tail lashing angrily.

"Are you happy now? The honeys probably all gone by now, Sablekit and Laurelkit are in there!".

Jadekit sighed, this was the side of her sister she despised. Iriskit had a temper and very little tolerance, often she would pick on the older kits for many reasons.

"I'm sure there's still plenty left" Jadekit meowed, "Let's go see".

She pushed the lichen aside, and was greeted by the fresh scent of herbs that wove their way around the tiny den. Cinderpelt stood in the middle, sorting her way through bundles of herbs. Jadekit flinched at the sight of the older she-cats back leg, it was bent at an odd angle.

"Let me guess" she meowed without taking her eyes of the herbs, "You two are here for more honey. I'm surprised Larchfern even has time to look for herbs, shes always gathering more honey for all of you".

Iriskit was about to retort, and Jadekit almost stopped her, but Cinderpelt's apprentice soon walked forward.

"Without these two I wouldn't have any fun at all Cinderpelt. Admit it, you like having kits here. It doesn't make you feel quite as old" the light brown tabby smiled.

Cinderpelt's eyes flickered with amusement, as she cuffed her apprentices head with her dark gray tail.

"What are you doing here?" a dark gray tom with black stripes meowed, stepping forward.

"The same as you!" Cinderpelt hissed, "Stealing all my honey and distracting my apprentice from more important things".

Jadekit smiled, it was always entertaining when Cinderpelt spoke, she always had something quirky to say.

"You want some honey?" Sablekit offered, pushing a honeycomb forward.

Jadekit smiled, "Thanks" and bent forward to begin lapping up the sweet nectar. The golden liquid tasted like nothing else, it was sweet as could be, and soothed her throat.

"Can I have some?" Iriskit mewed, walking forward cautiously.

Sablekit turned, not expecting Jadekit's sister to be there. "Umm... Sure" he stuttered, stepping aside so she could try some.

Once Jadekit had her fill, she looked up to meet the older kits dark gray gaze. He was staring right into her bright green eyes, with a flicker of something in there.

Was it possible that Sablekit had feelings for, even though they were only kits?

* * *

The scent of squirrel engulfed Jadekit's senses, as she dove forward into a bramble bush. Her tiny paws just missed the small long tailed russet creature, as it ran up an oak tree.

_Fox-dung, _she cursed, mad about the lost prey. Her green eyes turned to the bright silver moon, which shone brighter than ever in the star-filled sky.

It amazed Jadekit how something so big and so bright could even exist. What kept the moon up there? She stared at the night sky for awhile, before a chill ran down her spine.

_"Jadekit" _an unfamiliar voice called her name.

The tiny gray cat turned around, "Whose there?" she asked into the darkness.

But before an answer could come, she could feel something pulling her back reality, and she began fading. Jadekit awoke with a start, her paws writhing in fright. Waking up from the dream had spooked her, and the chill still engulfed her whole body.

Iriskit was sleeping peacefully next to Whitewing. Daisy was curled up in the back of the den, her three kits nestled next to her.

Once Jadekit woke up, she knew there was no way she could go back to sleep. And for once she was wide awake, alert to anything that could happen. She padded cautiously outside the safety of the nursery, and sniffed the night air. It was much cooler than the daytime, holding a crisp frostiness trapped inside.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the same voice called her name once more, _"Jadekit"_ it sounded from not to far away.

She perked her tiny ears, trying to see if any cat was calling her. Sure enough, no cat was. In fact, the only cat that was up besides her, was Emberheart, who was guarding the camp.

_I need to find out whose calling my name,_ she finally decided.

Taking a quiet pawstep onto the soft ground, Jadekit edged forward, careful not to alert her uncle to her presence. Brightheart and Cloudtail had another litter of kits, awhile after Whitewing was apprenticed. This time they had two kits, Emberheart and Shadecloud.

The camp was completely silent, except for the quiet sound of crickets chirping deep in the forest. Without knowing it, Jadekit began walking in the direction of the cliff that enclosed ThunderClan camp.

She didn't even know what drew her so close to the rocky overhang, but something told her to go there. She ducked beneath a bramble bush, and wove past Firestar's den. This wasn't breaking the rule that kits couldn't leave the safety of the camp, technically this was still ThunderClan camp.

She traveled a few more fox-lengths, until an opening in the wall became visible. A bright light shone from inside, and instantly this caught her attention.

_"Jadekit"_ it sounded again, this time much closer and louder.

_I need to go inside that opening,_ she decided, _whatever wants me to come here, is inside there._

Taking in a deep breath, she puffed out her gray chest and walked into the opening. Her jade colored eyes were almost blinded by the intensity of the glowing light inside. It was like the moon itself was trapped in this tiny opening, unleashing its glow onto Jadekit.

Once her eyes adjusted, she gasped. A large rock stood in the middle of the opening, it was glowing brightly with unimaginable beauty. The silver rays illuminated her pelt making her jaw drop out of sheer shock.

"Woah" Jadekit couldn't help but breathe, this place was amazing!

Jadekit didn't know it yet, but something mysterious lurked inside this cave. Something that held great secrets, and one way or another, she needed to find what called her to this place.

_And what it wanted._

_

* * *

**~Okay so did ya like it? Well REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!~**  
_


	4. Chapter 2: Suspicion

***~Hey here's the new chapter, CHAPTA 2! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and please keep them coming, I know a lot of people read, and only a couple reviewed. Well I hope you like Sablekit's POV, and if some of you dont know what Sable is, its a dark brown color. Also please check out my other stories, including Allegiances of the Clans. Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2**

Thunder boomed outside the nursery, causing rain to batter the ThunderClan camp. Sablekit stood at the edge of the nursery's barrier, longing for the storm to let up. Today was the day of his apprentices ceremony, and he didn't know if Firestar would hold the ceremony in a storm like this.

"Don't worry" Daisy assured him, running her long tail across his tiny black striped pelt. "If Firestar doesn't hold it today, then he'll just hold it tomorrow" she assured him with a smile.

Sablekit flexed his claws, "But I want to be an apprentice today!".

Why couldn't his mother understand how important it was to be an apprentice? _She probably doesn't want me to ever be a warrior, she wants me to stay a kit forever._ Daisy had been way overprotective of her kits, ever since Mousewhisker was killed in a battle.

"I hope I get a good mentor" his sister remarked, twitching her tortoiseshell tail.

"I'm sure you will Laurelkit", Sablekit turned to see Whitewing's green gaze examining the kits.

He looked for the friendly face of Jadekit near her mother, but only Iriskit slept peacefully in her mothers thick white pelt.

"Where's Jadekit?" he asked, padding up to the younger queen.

She pointed her tail towards the Medicine Cat's den, "Cinderpelt is using her help, many of the elders have ticks".

He nodded, did Jadekit want to be a Medicine Cat apprentice? That wouldn't be a good path for her, after all, if she became a Medicine Cat, than that meant she could never have a mate or kits.

"Is Pinekit here?" Laurelkit yawned, her green eyes searching the nursery for their dark brown furred brother.

Sablekit sighed, Pinekit was always out of the nursery. His brother was quite curious, always trying to find different kinds of insects. Often he brought beetles back to show Daisy, which had their mother freaking out.

"StarClan only knows" Daisy fretted, lifting her beige head up to look around. Pinekit definitely wasn't in the nursery, though Sablekit could detect a faint whiff of his scent.

"Calm down Daisy", Whitewing mewed, "Lets just get a warrior to look around, after all he might be visiting Shrewtail."

That was another thing Pinekit tended to do. Shrewtail, their father, always slept in the warriors den. Pinekit didn't understand why he couldn't stay in the nursery, and often slept in the Warriors Den with his father.

"I'll go check" he volunteered, "I'll find him really fast Daisy".

The queens eyes were huge with worry, and Sablekit knew he couldn't let her fret anymore than she already was.

"Alright" Daisy mewed, licking her son, "But be careful and come straight back to the nursery. I don't want you catching Green-Cough."

Sablekit nodded, and set a black paw outside. The day was dark and if he hadn't known better, than Sablekit would have assumed it was night. He could always use the darkness to his advantage. Sablekit's pelt was so dark that he almost completely blended in with the night sky.

As rain battered his thin kit fur, he looked around the clearing. There was no sign of Pinekit, so he decided to try the Warriors den. Pushing through the brambles that guarded the sleeping warriors, Sablekit pushed his head in.

"What are you doing here?" the voice of Swiftfoot, a senior warrior, asked.

"Just looking for Pinekit, have you seen him?" he entered the den, walking over to the black and white tom.

He went back into his nest, "I think he was following Firestar around. He said it was time for your apprentice ceremony soon, and had to get the mentors together".

Sablekit jerked his head up, "Really?" he couldn't believe it was going to happen today.

"Yes" Swiftfoot growled, "Now can you please leave so I can get some sleep. I have to take the dusk patrol with Sootfur".

Sablekit nodded and rushed out of the entrance, but not before calling a goodbye to the crabby warrior.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the high-rock for a clan meeting" the call Sablekit had been waiting all his life for, rung from the top of the huge rock that stood in the center of ThunderClan camp.

He bounded over to the edge of the rock, as grumpy cats began gathering outside.

"Why are we out here?" Dustpelt complained, "Its a monsoon for StarClan's sake!".

"Oh stop it" Ferncloud cuffed her mate, "You needed to wake up anyway".

Laurelkit appeared next to him, her bright green eyes shining with pure excitement.

"Did you find Pinekit?" she mewed, looking into this dark gray eyes.

Sablekit was about to respond, when the small dark brown shape of their brother, appeared from behind the highrock.

"We're finally going to be apprentices!" Pinekit's distant mew became more clear as he approached.

"Where have you been?" Daisy came up behind her kits, "You had me worried sick Pinekit, don't ever do that again!".

The tiny kit shrunk, then looked at his mother, hazel eyes full of excitement.

"But Daisy, I found a really cool beetle. Firestar said I can put it in the fresh-kill, it was so big!".

"I pity the cat that will eat that" Russetpaw snorted, appearing next to Sablekit. Russetpaw and Finchpaw were the kits or Sorreltail and Thornclaw. Their mother had only died a few moons ago, Russetpaw was still bitter about it.

Daisy began licking his pelt, making it smooth and shiny.

"Stop it" he tried to back away, as Daisy finally finished. The clan quieted as Firestar rose his ginger tail for silence.

"The time has come for one of my favorite duties. Sablekit, Laurelkit and Pinekit have reached their sixth-moon".

His brother let out an excited squeal, as did Laurelkit.

"Pinekit, please step forward" the leader flicked his tail to the tiny brown kit. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw."

The newly named apprentice bowed his head, looking expectantly into the group of cats, to see who his mentor would be.

"Ferncloud" Firestar called into the group, "You will be mentor to Pinepaw."

Sablekit stood in front of Firestar, looking into his leaders bright green eyes. This was it! Firestar was going to name his mentor. Sablekit quickly cast a glance into the crowd of cats, he hoped it would be Sootfur, or even Emberheart!

"Sablekit from this day on, you shall be known as Sablepaw" Firestar meowed, smiling at the young tom. Being an apprentice meant that Sablepaw was only one step closer to being a warrior of ThunderClan.

"Your mentor will be Snowfall" Firestar meowed, beckoning for the white warrior to come forward.

Sablepaw's mouth dropped open, _Snowfall!?_

Why in StarClans name would Firestar choose a deaf cat to mentor him! His new mentor stepped us beside Firestar, and looked happily at Sablepaw.

"I hope you teach Sablepaw everything Sandstorm taught you" he mouthed, so the deaf cat could understand.

Snowfall nodded, "Thanks" which sounded more like flanks to Sablepaw.

Forcing himself to touch noses with the lean white cat, Sablepaw jumped down from the High-Ledge, fuming about Firestar's choice.

"What's wrong with you?" the voice coming from Finchpaw asked, padding over. Sablepaw smiled once he saw the light brown and white tom. When Finchpaw and Russetpaw were still in the nursery, he would ask them to hear stories that the elders told them.

Sablepaw flicked his tail, so they could talk privately.

"Why would Firestar choose Snowfall as my mentor?" he spat, "I mean he's a nice cat and all, but surely he can't teach me anything!" How could Sablepaw ever become a warrior if he didn't have a proper mentor to teach him how to hunt and fight?

"Oh come on" Finchpaw sighed, "Snowfall's one of the best hunters in ThunderClan! Not to mention the best tracker in the forest."

What the older apprentice was saying, was true. Snowfall not being able to hear, enhanced his ability to smell and see. He could probably track a fish in the river!

"I guess your right" he finally sighed, "But he's not much of a fighter".

Finchpaw chuckled, "Well neither is Ivyleaf, but she still taught me all she knew. Not to mention Russetpaw's been teaching me everything Leopardblaze shows her, now he is someone I wouldn't want to meet in a battle."

Sablepaw jumped a little, as a paw prodded him to turn around. Snowfall stood, towering over him, bright blue eyes shining happily.

"C'mon" he meowed, flicking his tail towards where Foxpaw was standing next to Squirrelflight.

Sablepaw brightened a bit; maybe they would be training together! Everyone knew that Squirrelflight was one of the best hunters in ThunderClan, and she taught everything she knew to Foxpaw.

"Good morning", the ginger she-cat greeted Snowfall, as he nodded in return. Foxpaw bounded over and sat down next to Sablepaw.

"You know what's weird?" the red tom asked, turning to look him in the eye.

"What?" Sablepaw turned his head to the side. Foxpaw smiled, "You're my nephew, yet we're almost the same age. It's like when Brightheart had another litter, she was already a grandmother!"

Sablepaw chuckled on the inside, it was a little weird, but leave it to Foxpaw to think of it.

"Come on you lazy lump" Squirrelflight nudged her apprentice, "We're going to hunt near the ShadowClan border, then meet up with Snowfall and Sablepaw".

Foxpaw flicked his tail in goodbye, while sticking his tongue out at Squirrelflight, while she had her back turned. Thunder boomed high in the sky, making Sablepaw cower to the ground like a kit. Once he realized what it was, he looked around nervously, hoping no one saw.

Light rain drops poured down, one landing on his nose, making it even colder than before.

A hiss came from Snowfall who was waiting for Sablepaw to come on.

"Sorry" he meowed, wondering if the warrior could even know what he said.

Snowfall flicked his shoulder and smiled, while he increased his speed, treading swiftly through the dark forest. The rain made Sablepaw's fur all spiky, causing him to like a furry hedgehog. They were walking in the direction of the WindClan and ShadowClan border.

Sablepaw knew this not from someone telling him, but by smelling the scent of WindClan. When the battle broke out many moons ago, he was still only three-moons old at the time. A WindClan warrior, Emberfoot, had tried to sneak into the nursery and take the younger kits, Jadekit and Iriskit.

But Sablekit wouldn't let Jadekit be harmed, not in this life. He screeched and attacked the warrior, who was at least four times bigger than him. By the time Leopardblaze and Shadecloud got there, Sablepaw had given him a nasty scar on the eye.

The faint sound of rushing water, caused him to drift back from his memory and look forward. The forest that seemed to stretch for many fox-lengths, now turned to grassy plains covered by round hills.

Snowfall stopped abruptly, blue eyes blazing forward.

Sablepaw looked up, confused, "What's wrong?" he meowed, facing forward so Snowfall could read his mouth. T

he toms aqua eyes were round with fear, as he flicked his tail to a piece of fresh-kill.

Looking more confused then ever, Sablepaw padded curiously over to the dead squirrel. It reeked of WindClan, was that what bothered Snowfall? But then another scent crossed Sablepaw's nose, it was another clan's scent on the fresh-kill.

Was it possible? _WindClan and ShadowClan were sharing food in ThunderClan territory? _

_

* * *

_

**~Okay, should update on Tuesday depending on how many reviews I get. Thank StarClan next week is my last week, then finals. Please review!~**


	5. Chapter 3: A Jealous Rage

***~Here is chapter 3, please people review more! Thank you Scorchwind and Akaria-Miniwara for reviewing, but please more! Well here is Iriskit's POV I know its a short chapter, but it gets to the point. Well anyway, on to write and eat (What else is new) Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

Iriskit sat inside the nice and warm Medicine Cat's den, staring out the opening for any sign of Sablepaw's return. She longed to see his dark brown pelt entering camp, and coming over to visit her. But deep down Iriskit knew that would never happen, Sablepaw didn't have eyes for her, only Jadekit.

_Why does he even like her? Jadekit doesn't even realize it, she probably doesn't like him either. _

"Are you just going to stand there all day like a dumb-struck mouse" Cinderpelts agitated voice hissed, "Or are you going to help me search Goldenflower for ticks?".

Iriskit groaned, "Aren't you the Medicine Cat, that's _your_ job!" she padded slowly over to the dark-gray she-cat.

"I seem to remember a kit asking a favor from me about half a moon ago" Cinderpelt gave Iriskit a look, and Iriskit instantly knew what she was talking about.

"You promised not to tell anyone! How was I to know Firestar would actually eat the prey that fell in Mouse-dung" Iriskit defended herself.

"Nonetheless" Cinderpelt meowed, "He still wouldn't like to hear about how his own kin made him sick."

The ThunderClan leader probably wouldn't get mad, Firestar was one of the most laid back cats in the forest. Groaning and finally realizing there was no other choice, Iriskit padded over to Goldenflower and began searching the queen for ticks. It wasn't long before the queen began chattering on and on for StarClan only knows what!

"I do miss my kits" she sighed, "Ever since Bramblekit died in that fire, I never had another litter. I couldn't face the possibility of losing one again."

"But you still have Swiftfoot" Iriskit remarked, "And Tawnypelt".

Goldenflower nodded, "I am thankful for that, although Swiftbreeze doesn't so much as visit me in the elders den. And the only time I get to see Tawnyclaw, is when she goes to the gathering."

As the time slowly went by Iriskit only found one flea inside the elders pelt, and she was so happy to hear how young cats now are so ungrateful. She didn't know why the elders had such a high a part in the clan, they were so useless. They just bask themselves all day and groan about how the warriors and apprentices disrespect them.

The only elder she actually cared about, was Willowpelt, her grandmother.

"Would you like to get a bite to eat?" the sweet voice of Larchfern drifted from the back of the den. The brown striped apprentice walked forward softly, her bright eyes shining.

Iriskit envied Larchfern, she was one of the most beautiful cats in the clan, and she chose to be a Medicine Cat? Why not have a mate and kits instead?

"Sure" she sighed, her belly rumbling ironically.

Padding outside for the second time that morning, Iriskit yawned in the sunlight. Warriors were training their apprentices on the outskirts of camp, while the queens lay around lazily. She spotted Whitewing laying outside the queens den, grooming Jadekit.

The dark gray pelt of Rainwhisker walked towards them, smiling as he greeted his mate. With a bolt of energy, Iriskit ran towards her father, joy rushing through her body. It was so rare that they actually saw their father, he was always so busy!

"Rainwhisker!" she mewed excitedly, bolting into the large tom. He barely moved as she nuzzled in his soft fur.

"Well hello" he meowed with a smile, bending down to give his daughter a lick on her head, "How are you today Iriskit?".

"Good" she answered quickly, much better now that he was here.

"Iriskit!" Jadekit mewed, "I forgot to tell you, our apprentice ceremony is in three days, Firestar told me!".

_I already know that mouse-brain,_ she retorted silently. Of course their apprentice ceremony would be in three days, that was when they turned six-moons. Iriskit heard a rustle in a bramble bush behind her, and instantly a brown rodent scampered out quickly.

She leapt forward and missed it by a mouse-length, and it got away.

_Fox-dung,_ she cursed,_ I almost had it._

"Great job Jadekit!" Rainwhisker meowed with joy, walking over to his daughter. As Iriskit leveled her green gaze, she noticed the limp body of the mouse hanging from her sisters jaws.

"Wow that was amazing" a voice meowed, and Iriskit's heart leapt as she saw it was Sablepaw.

"I almost got it" she mentioned, "But it got away".

Rainwhisker barely turned, "I'm sure you did" his vision still on Jadekit. Fury engulfed Iriskit, as Rainwhisker and Sablepaw congratulated Jadekit, and totally ignored her. All she did was catch a stupid mouse, its not like she became leader of the clan for StarClans sake!

Why did Jadekit always have to outdo her in everything? Rainwhisker liked her better, Sablepaw was in love with her, even Whitewing favored Jadekit. Fuming, she padded into the nursery and plopped down into her moss nest.

She hated her life, nothing seemed to ever go right!

_And its all because of Jadekit,_ Iriskit growled, If it wasn't for her, then Rainwhisker and Sablepaw would love me! It may be bitter, but Iriskit knew if Jadekit wasn't around, everyone would like her best.

Rolling around to the other side, Iriskit realized something. _I wish Jadekit was never born!_

_

* * *

_**~Okay please review, up next is the Jadekit!~**


	6. Chapter 4: Salvation

**~*Hey here is Chapter 4! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and please keep em coming! This is Jadepaws turn, and then once again Sablepaw, or Irispaw. I forget. Well anyway, as usual, more reviews I get, quicker I update! Thanks!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4**

Bright sunlight poured into the nursery, a warm breeze flying through the air. It smelled of the forest, new and unexplored territory! Jadekit wriggled out from under Whitewing, and scampered quickly out of the bramble opening.

Today was the day, her apprentice ceremony had come! Searching the camp, Jadekit wondered who her mentor could be? Perhaps Sandstorm, or maybe even Berrynose! Both of them were highly respected warriors, especially Sandstorm. Another possibility was her mothers cousin, Squirrelflight.

Now she would be a good mentor, Squirrelflight was one of the best hunters in ThunderClan!

"So todays the day" the voice of her mother came from behind Jadekit, her beautiful white pelt exiting the nursery. "I can't believe your six-moons old" Whitewing sighed, staring down at her kit. "It seems like only yesterday that I told Rainwhisker I was expecting kits, it was the happiest day of our lives" the white queen smiled with joy.

Jadekit smiled, her mother was always happy, especially when their father was around. Her belly rumbled with hunger, she hadn't eaten yet this morning.

Whitewing flicked her with her pure white tail, "Go get something to eat" she meowed, "I'm going to go find Rainwhisker".

Jadekit nodded and scampered over to the fresh-kill pile, picking through the prey.

_Nothing but stupid mice! _Jadekit looked around for her favorite prey, _Squirrel!_ Finally she spotted the small russet body with the so familiar fluffy tail, and tugged it out. The prey was heavier than Jadekit had previously thought, and she practically fell to the ground, the dead squirrel on top of her.

"Need some help?" a voice meowed. Jadekit turned to see the familiar golden spotted pelt of Leopardblaze.

"Yes please" she mewed, as the strong tom lifted it off of her with ease.

Feeling embarrassed, Jadekit gave her gray shoulder a lick, while mumbling a word of thanks to the young warrior.

"You should eat that fast" Leopardblaze meowed, "I think Firestar's about to begin your ceremony."

Jadekit immediately perked her ears, "Really? I didn't think he would start it until past Sun-High!" she exclaimed with joy. Jadekit pushed the Squirrel back into the fresh-kill pile, and looked up to Leopardblaze.

"I'm not hungry anymore" she mewed, her paws itching with excitement.

Suddenly the sound of paws hitting the earth could be heard, and a flash of gold and white bolted into Leopardblaze, knocking him to the ground.

"Got you!" Russetpaw called, pinning his mentor down.

Leopardblaze smiled, "Russetpaw you big lump, get off me before I suffocate" he pushed the young tom off lightly.

"I'm joining you in the apprentice's den!" Jadekit mewed to her cousin, looking at him happily. Russetpaw was named for his bright russet tail which was considerably long and fluffy.

"Thank StarClan" Russetpaw sighed, "I thought Finchpaw and I were going to be apprentices alone, after all Foxpaw and Icepaw will be made warriors any day now".

Jadekit nodded, the two senior apprentices were going to be joining the warriors den, and her cousins would be left with the elder duties all by themselves.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the High-Rock for a clan meeting".

Jadekit turned abruptly, her heart skipping a beat. Could it really be time already? Sure enough the large leader of ThunderClan stood high on the rock, his ginger pelt shining majestically in the early dawn light.

Jadekit bounded over to the base of the rock, her fur sticking out at all ends from excitement. But before she could reach it, someone grabbed her by the scruff.

"Hey!" she hissed, struggling in her mothers grasp.

"Let me wash you" Whitewing meowed through muffled fur, lapping her daughters ashen pelt. Pouting, Jadekit suffered through the brief moment of washing, as her mother moved onto Iriskit.

"I'm already clean!" her sister growled, "Rainwhisker already battered me with licks".

But that didn't stop Whitewing for a second, as she furiously licked Iriskit's black and white pelt until it was shiny and spotless.

"All done" Whitewing meowed with a smile, as she gazed at her two kits. Iriskit rolled her eyes, as all the cats finally filed out and Firestar began.

"Iriskit and Jadekit have reached their sixth moon" the leader announced, gazing happily at his nephews grandchildren. With a flick of his tail, Firestar beckoned Jadekit forward onto the rock. She nervously stepped a paw forward, and padded carefully up the rock.

_This is it! _I'm finally going to be an apprentice! Jadekit could hardly contain herself.

"Jadekit, Iriskit. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you shall be known as Jadepaw and Irispaw." Excitement flooded through the young she-cats veins like a torrent rushing through a ravine.

Firestar turned into the group of cats, and beckoned Sootfur forward. He was going to be one of the mentors! Surely he would be Irispaw's mentor, she was much more strong-willed, just like the deputy.

"Jadepaw" Firestar announced, "Your mentor shall be Sootfur" he turned to his deputy, "I ask that you teach your niece everything she needs to know, in order for her to become a full-fledged warrior of ThunderClan."

The light gray tom nodded, amber eyes shining.

"I will Firestar" he promised, bending down to touch Jadepaw's nose.

She leaned forward and touched her nose to her uncles, for a moment Jadepaw realized how much the two of them looked alike. She looked more like him than Rainwisker.

"Irispaw" Firestar meowed, turning to the black and white she-cat, "You mentor shall be Shadecloud".

Jadepaw gasped, why in StarClans name would Firestar choose Shadecloud? She was the youngest warrior in the clan, not to mention one of the most moody.

"Me?" the black warrior looked shocked as she walked up the ledge.

Firestar nodded, "Yes" he smiled, "I ask that you pass down all that Thornclaw has taught you, onto young Irispaw."

For a moment Shadecloud stood staring at Irispaw, green eyes nervous, but then she moved forward and touched Jadepaw's sisters nose, and leapt down. Jadepaw followed Sootfur off the rock, and turned to face Firestar as he stood standing on the High-Rock.

The flame colored tom looked out onto his clan, as they gazed up at him expectantly.

"It has come to my attention" Firestar spoke, "That while on a patrol, Snowfall and Sablepaw spotted a piece of fresh-kill, which held the scents of WindClan and ShadowClan on it."

Before the leader was even done speaking, yowls of outburst filled the clearing.

"Their plotting to kill us!" Swiftfoot called out.

"What if they attack!?" A worried voice came from Hazeltail, who was expecting Emberheart's kits.

"Silence!" Firestar called out, holding his tail straight up in the air. "We have no direct proof that either clan are plotting anything against us" he meowed calmly, "An attack right now isn't a good idea, so we must patrol the borders of both clans constantly."

Jadepaw could sense the tension in the air, and looked up at her mentor who was flexing his claws into the ground.

"Sootfur" Firestar growled to his deputy, "Lead a patrol across the ShadowClan border, bring whomever you want. Thornclaw lead another patrol near the WindClan border, you may choose who goes."

Both cats nodded, though Sootfur didn't seem happy with the situation. Firestar leapt down and padded over to Sandstorm, while the two Patrol Leaders picked their cats.

Sootfur faced his clan and took a deep breath, "Dustpelt, Swiftfoot, Hollythorn, Berrynose and Jadepaw come with me".

Jadepaw immediately perked her ears, she was actually going to be on a patrol! _Being an apprentice was everything I thought it would!_ Irispaw was also going on the patrol with Thornclaw, and she quickly scampered over to her sister.

"Isn't this the best?" she meowed, as Irispaw turned around, "Our first day as apprentice's and we're patrolling enemy borders!".

"Oh yeah I can't contain myself" Irispaw groaned as Shadecloud beckoned her forward, "I have to go, have fun!" As the two black she-cats followed Thornclaw into the forest, Jadepaw heard an impatient call coming from her uncle. She ran over to the deputy quickly and look up at him.

"I swear to StarClan" he groaned, "You have the same hearing as your father."

Jadepaw titled her head, was that a good thing?

"Come on, lets see what mischief ShadowClan is causing" and with that Sootfur trampled through the bushes, Jadepaw following closely behind.

* * *

A mosquito buzzed near Jadepaw's ear, as she batted it away with a muddy paw. She hated ShadowClan territory, or at least the border. It was all swamp and bugs, it was disgusting!

"Now I see why ShadowClan have such rotten attitudes" Berrynose hissed, his paw getting stuck in mud.

The sun was beginning to set, they had been patrolling the whole entire day! Jadepaw didn't even get a bit to eat. But it was worth it, Sootfur taught her the hunters crouch while they were patrolling, he even scared away a ShadowClan apprentice that got to close to the border.

"The clan needs some fresh-kill" the deputy meowed, "Who wants to go catch some, and meet us back at camp?" he asked into his patrol.

Jadepaw immediately raised her tail, "Can I go?" she asked her mentor.

He nodded, "Jadepaw and Dustpelt go closer to camp and see what you can find".

Jadepaw nodded, but she wasn't interested in hunting, she wanted to visit the stone!

"Are you going to be alright if I hunt closer to the WindClan border?" Dustpelt meowed, "I wanted to catch up with Ferncloud and see how the patrol went."

Jadepaw nodded, "Sure" this was her chance! "I'll just look for prey closer to camp, then head back when I'm done."

Dustpelt nodded and gave her a lick on the head, "See you back at camp!".

Watching the senior warrior disappear behind a bramble push, Jadepaw felt a burst of energy run through her. Tonight she was going to find out more about the stone!

* * *

Darkness shrouded Jadepaw's pelt as she streamed through the forest. Camp soon came into view, as she darted to the ground. Jadepaw had to make sure no one saw her, if they did than she couldn't see the rock!

Easily sneaking around the side of the rocky wall, she made sure to stay close to the brambles that guarded her from anyones sight. The opening of the stone was just past Firestar's den, creating a small opening in the rocky wall.

For a moment Jadepaw thought she may have passed it, but sure enough the same moonlit glow she had seen before, was shining ahead.

_I'm going to find out what this stone is! And why it was calling my name, _she vowed, entering the small cavern. Not even a fox-length ahead, lay the same silver stone she had seen the last time she came here.

The same mysterious feeling came over her, as Jadepaw padded closer. What could make the stone glow like this? There was absolutely no light it could be reflecting from, especially the moon.

_"Jadepaw"_ a voice called her name.

With a screech of surprise Jadepaw turned around, expecting to see one of her clan-mates. But no one was there, only the quiet sound of crickets chirping in the night could be heard. Turning back to the rock, Jadepaw was overcome with extreme fatigue.

_I have to lay down, _she meowed, curling up next to the stone. Her eyelids seemed so heavy, it was like StarClan themselves was crashing down on her.

Darkness engulfed Jadepaw's eyesight as she fell into a deep sleep, letting the drowsiness take her. Suddenly a chill ran down her spine and Jadepaw opened her eyes. Her breath was caught in her throat, everything was different!

Jadepaw wasn't in the cave any longer, she was in a round clearing with a bright shining pool in the center.

_Where in StarClan's name am I? _She gasped, looking around with round eyes.

"Hello Jadepaw" a chilling voice came from behind her.

She turned to see a huge ginger tom with large white paws. His eyes shone bright amber in the Moonlight, and his pelt shone the color of autumn leaves.

"Who are you?" she meowed, it was the same voice that called her to the stone!

The large tom stepped forward, "My name is Thunder, but you may know me better as Thunderstar."

Jadepaw gasped, It couldn't be! Thunderstar was the founder of ThunderClan, he worked with the other three cats to make the clans!

"But why are you visiting me?" she asked, walking forward curiously.

"You were only a kit when it happened" Thunder spoke clearly, "But do you remember a battle that broke out amongst the clans about four-moons ago?

Jadepaw nodded, "Whitewing and Rainwhisker told me about it, they said you visited them!"

Visited wasn't the term to use, she heard the spirits of the four leaders had threatened the clans.

"Yes we did, and we told each cat that if another battle broke out amongst them, than they would pay highly for it."

"But there hasn't been a battle!" Jadepaw mewed, "The clans haven't fought once since then" she was sure of it!

"That is true" Thunder nodded, "But it won't stay that way. Tensions are rising among the clans, and another battle is inevitable."

Jadepaw looked down sadly, was this really true? Would the clans be that stupid and risk being punished by the most powerful spirits in StarClan?

"But why are you telling me this?" she meowed, "Surely I can't do anything to stop it."

Thunder shook his head, "No you can't" he admitted, "But you and two others will have to save them, once the others and I punish them."

"Save them from what?" Jadepaw hissed, "And who are the others."

"You will have to figure that out yourself" Thunder meowed with a smile, _"But the clans will need to be saved, from eternal damnation."_


	7. Chapter 5: Envy

**~*Here is chapter 5, thanks for the reviews last chapter. But can everyone that reads this please review? I'm considering canceling this story, because i don't think many of you like it. It gets much better in the chapters to come, and their will be tons of action and even a huge battle. But please review if you can, here is Irispaw!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 5**

Shadows stretched across ThunderClan camp, as Irispaw dragged her paws into the apprentices den. They felt as if they were about to fall off, and were as heavy as rocks. What she would do for a nice plump mouse, and for her bedding to not be ridden with thorns and brambles.

But of course that wasn't going to happen, no one ever cleaned out the apprentices den, no that was _their_ job.

Pushing past the brambles inside her den, Irispaw stepped over the sleeping bodies of Icepaw and Foxpaw, who were snuggled closely together. Finchpaw was in the corner snoring, his brother was still on the patrol.

Though her eyes were quite tired, they still searched for the all to familiar sight of Sablepaw, who sadly was nowhere to be seen. Plopping down in her somewhat comfy nest, Irispaw closed her eyes, preparing for sleep.

"Irispaw" a whisker came from outside the den. She opened her eyes to see Thornclaw standing there, staring at her in the darkness.

"What?" she groaned, putting a paw over her eyes.

"Larchfern says she needs you to bring Hazeltail some thyme and borage, she just had her kits."

Irispaw groaned, this was exactly what she was afraid of. But she couldn't very well turn the senior warrior down, it was only her first day of being an apprentice.

"Okay I'm coming" Irispaw hissed, considering going back to sleep.

Why couldn't Thornclaw get either of his kits to do it, Finchpaw had slept the whole day! But no, those were his two precious kits, and Irispaw was just another apprentice. Padding outside, Irispaw could barely see, the moon was covered by clouds.

But she knew ThunderClan camp like the back of her paw, and easily made it to Cinderpelt and Larchfern's den.

"Oh Irispaw" a meow came from inside, "Come in please."

_That's what I'm doing,_ Irispaw retorted, pushing through the lichen and entering the den. Larchfern stood over some herbs, her tabby pelt covered in the scent of garlic.

"Can you please take these herbs to Hazeltail and make sure she eats them" the apprentice meowed nicely, handing Irispaw a bundle of herbs wrapped up in a leaf.

"Sure" Irispaw sighed, Larchfern was always so nice, how could she get mad at her? Taking the bundle in her jaws, Irispaw sleepily exited the den, and made her way over to the nursery. She doubted Hazeltail would even be up, she was so lazy.

"Leopardblaze is that...Oh hello Irispaw" the gray and white queen meowed, as Irispaw squeezed through the opening.

Irispaw set down the herbs next to the queen, "Hi Hazeltail". Next to the new queen, lay three bundles of fur, sleeping peacefully. Though Irispaw didn't particularly like kits, she wouldn't mind having Sablepaw's.

"How are you feeling?" she meowed, sitting down as the queen picked through the herbs.

"Oh I'm fine, just a little tired that's all. These three wouldn't let me sleep until they ate their fill."

Irispaw smiled and big out the borage leaves and pushed them forward. "Larchfern said these will help with your milk flow".

Hazeltail smiled, "Thank you" and chewed the, what appeared to be distasteful, herb and swallowed it.

"Have you named them yet?" Irispaw asked, giving the three kits a sniff.

The queen nodded and pointed with her tail to a sleeping gray she-cat, "This one is Splashkit."

_Splashkit? _Irispaw asked herself, what kind of name was that?

"And this one" she pointed to a dark brown tom, "Is Lynxkit, for his spotted pelt."

The one sleeping next to the two larger kits, was a small white she-cat, "Leopardblaze named this one Opalkit, though I hardly know what an opal is."

"It's a white stone" Irispaw told the queen, she had seem some over towards WindClan territory.

"Well anyway, thank you for bringing me the herbs" the queen smiled, as a yawn crept up on her.

Irispaw took that as her cue to leave, "Get some sleep, I'm sure you'll need it with those three" she meowed, padding outside.

The night was still, as the stars glinted in the night sky. Irispaw felt as if she could sleep for a moon, she had never been so tired in her life. Please StarClan just let me sleep, with no more interruptions.

"Irispaw!" a voice called her name.

She turned to see Jadepaw running swiftly towards her. _Why must you punish me?_ She asked to the stars, shaking her head.

"You'll never guess what happened" her sister meowed excitedly, "While I was coming back to camp, I found this glowing white stone, and..." she was cut off by a sharp glare from Irispaw.

"Please Jadepaw, I'm to tired to hear about another one of your stories. Tell me tommorow" Irispaw begged, heading towards the apprentice's den.

"But its not a story, its real!" Jadepaw meowed with certainty, her green eyes staring intently at her sister. It most likely was just another tall tale that her sister was making up to get attention. As she turned to enter the apprentices den, Irispaw stopped to look back at her sister, who still staring persistently at her.

"Of for StarClans sake" Irispaw groaned, "If I listen to you, then will you let me sleep?".

Jadepaw nodded happily, and motioned for Irispaw to follow her to the outskirts of the Apprentices den. "So I saw this glowing white stone at the back of the camp, near the stone wall" Jadepaw began. "It just seemed to call to me, so I went inside and fell asleep."

Irispaw raised her ears, "Is that it? Some story".

The light gray apprentice shook her head, "No, in the dream I was visited by Thunder, the cat who created ThunderClan. He said it was mine and two other cats destiny, to save the clans from another battle!"

_Foxdung!_ Irispaw wanted to burst out, Jadepaw had wasted her time with a stupid story like this?

"It was just a dream Jadepaw" she hissed with annoyance, "Your destiny is to stop making up stories, not telling lies."

"But its not a lie!" Jadepaw defended herself with a shocked mew, "I thought you would have believed me!"

Irispaw flicked her black tail, "Well I don't, now can I go to sleep?"

Her sister's expression was pure disbelief as she turned and stormed away towards the fresh-kill pile. Irispaw rolled her eyes, so much drama! But no one could blame her for not believing that load of fox-dung, come on a glowing stone?

Shaking her head in disbelief, Irispaw entered the apprentices den once more, and headed towards her nest. This time Sablepaw was in there, sleeping quietly in the opposite corner from Finchpaw.

She watched him sleep for a moment, thinking how maybe Sablepaw could be hers one day. But in order for that to happen, Irispaw had to show her true feelings.

* * *

A light breeze ruffled Irispaw's fur as she gazed across camp. A hunting patrol had just left, and luckily Sablepaw wasn't on it.

_Nows my chance, _she took a deep breath and started walking across the clearing. Irispaw had to get on his good side, and let him see her true personality. She spotted Jadepaw on her way across camp, and ignored her sisters gaze.

Irispaw had no time for her sisters immaturity. The dark brown tom was laying down next to the fresh-kill pile, licking his lips from the now scrap of bones.

"Hey Sablepaw!" she meowed nicely, walking over to him.

Sablepaw looked up and waved his tail, "Morning Irispaw" he meowed through licks. Sitting down next to her fellow apprentice, Irispaw outstretched her black paw.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting later" she meowed with a smile, "We could head down to the lake."

He finished washing, and raised his golden eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Irispaw, today's not a good day. Jadepaw and I were going to go by the nursery and see Hazeltail's new kits, maybe another time?".

Irispaw stared at Sablepaw, dumbfounded. "Your going to go with her? But I already saw Hazeltail's kits, they're names are Splashkit, Lynxkit and Opalkit."

Sablepaw smiled, "They sound cute. Bye Irispaw" he meowed, getting up and walking towards Jadepaw who stood waiting by the nursery.

Anger rose inside Irispaw, this was the last straw. Her claws flexed, she wanted to scratch them through Jadepaw's pelt, she had to ruin everything! And Sablepaw wasn't any better, she puts herself out there for him and he just turns her down like that?

Irispaw was going to have to do something about the two of them, and whatever she thought of, _was going to be sweet revenge._

_

* * *

_**Okay please review, up next is Sablepaw! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 6: Silent Forest

***~Ugh I finally updated XD Well I guess I have more time for this and One by One, after I finished Cruel Ambush. Sorry for those her were waiting for me to update this, I kind of lost interest, but now I'm back! Chapter 7 should be up soon, Theres a little siblings rivalry next chapter. Please review if you can, thank you!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6**

Cicadas sounded in the outskirts of camp, creating an eery feeling in ThunderClan. The sun was beginning to set beneath the darkening clouds, stripping the forest of any light that once shone through.

Sablepaw stood outside the apprentices den, debating of what to do next. His mind was racing with everything that had happened in the last couple days. Sablepaw was trying to show Jadepaw how he really feels, but he didn't think she was interested.

Irispaw was the total opposite, she was making every attempt to show him her true feelings, but he didn't want to hear any of it.

_How ironic is it, that I like the sister of a cat who is pretty much stalking me?_ It blew Sablepaw's mind that Jadepaw didn't get that he liked her, she had to be pretty much blind not to notice.

A light brown she-cat was making her way over to him, it was his brother Berrynose's mate, Ivyleaf.

"Long day?" she asked, just as he was yawning.

Sablepaw nodded his head, "To long, I thought I would never finish training.

Snowfall had been working him hard lately, but at least he was learning to fight. Surprisingly the deaf warrior was a great teacher, and knew loads of moves.

"So are you going to the gathering tonight?" Ivyleaf asked, swiping her tongue over a paw.

Sablepaw shook his head, "Firestar chose Laurelpaw and Pinepaw to go, but he said I should stay behind to guard camp."

Ever since the leader told him that, Sablepaw had been crestfallen, he was looking forward to going to the gathering with his siblings. But at least Jadepaw was staying in camp, and sadly so was Irispaw.

"Well don't feel to bad, Sootfur has to stay back also. Cinderpelt doesn't think his paw is well enough to travel all the way to the island. You should have seen the commotion he made with Cinderpelt."

Sablepaw perked his ears, "You mean he argued with her? But she's Medicine Cat, their just about as important as clan leader!" The deputy should know better then to pick a fight with a cat so closely bonded to Firestar.

"Don't tell me that" Ivyleaf sighed, "Sootfur is about as stubborn as Jaytalon on a good day" she remarked flicking her tail to her brother.

Sablepaw chuckled, Jaytalon was one of the smallest cats he had ever seen, being only slightly bigger than Sablepaw is now. _And I'm only seven-moons old,_ he remarked, Jaytalon is more than twice that!

"I'm going to get a bite to eat, you want any?" Ivyleaf asked, as she got up and stretched. He had eaten earlier with Jadepaw when they had visited his sister's kits, they had spent most of the day in the nursery.

"No thanks" he yawned, "I think I might just go for a walk."

Sablepaw needed to clear his mind of all the drama that was surrounding him, and a walk around the territory might help.

"See you later" Ivyleaf headed off in the direction of the fresh-kill pile, while Sablepaw turned his gaze to the sky.

Tiny shimmer's were beginning to appear, the spirits of StarClan were showing themselves. Sablepaw wished life could be up there, the stars just seemed so majestic, so peaceful. But Irispaw had to make everything so complicated, why couldn't she just leave him alone?

As Sablepaw exited the camp, and wandered around the outskirts, he began to wonder what his life might be like if Jadepaw would be his mate. They would be the strongest couple the clans had ever seen, and would fight side by side in battles.

And their kits would be absolutely beautiful, they would have his dark fur, and Jadepaw's bright green eyes. He liked the names Torchkit and Cheetahkit for toms, and Shinekit and Tealkit for she-cats.

If he had a choice, Sablepaw would much rather have two toms, that way he would have a closer bond with them.

_But I'll love any kits,_ he thought with a smile, especially if they're from Jadepaw. His thoughts soon drifted away from Jadepaw, onto her sister who was beginning to get on his nerves. Irispaw always had to hit on him at the worst of times, like when he and Jadepaw were going to visit Hazeltail's kits!

She had no right to get angry after he already made plans with Jadepaw. Sablepaw probably wouldn't have gone hunting with her even if he wasn't busy, she was way to annoying.

A crow cawed from a nearby oak tree, making Sablepaw look up to the starlit sky with caution. He needed to keep his wits about him, you never knew what dangers could be lurking in the forest. _Like there are that many threats in ThunderClan territory,_ he snorted,_ the most dangerous thing I've seen so far was an angry squirrel that almost bit Shrewtail's head off!_

But deep down Sablepaw knew something wasn't quite right in the forest. Ever since he went patrolling with Snowfall, and scented WindClan and ShadowClan on a piece of fresh-kill, he knew the two clans were planning something!

As time passed slowly by, Sablepaw still didn't know where he was going, but he didn't want to go back to camp yet. Sablepaw soon found himself venturing off towards the lake, perhaps sitting by the water might calm his nerves.

But before the apprentice even made it to the shore, he stopped dead as a scent crossed his path.

That scent, he recognized it! It can't be! It was the same exact scent from when he and Snowfall were off patrolling, a mix of WindClan and ShadowClan. But this time it wasn't just on the border, it was in the heart of ThunderClan territory!

_I have to warn Firestar!_ Sablepaw bolted to his paws and raced through the forest, making sure he kept his eyes alert in case of an attack. If the two clans were meeting together, they certainly weren't being discreet about it, the scents were almost overpowering!

The rocky walls of his camp soon came into view, as Sablepaw rushed by Ferncloud who was guarding the camp.

"Hey...What are you...?" was all he caught of the queens surprised response, but it didn't matter, this was important!

Racing through the thorn tunnel, Sablepaw headed towards Firestar's den. He stopped abruptly, as a large figure stood in front of him, it was Sootfur.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" the deputy asked, turning his gaze to the young apprentice.

Sablepaw stood there for a moment, "I have to tell Firestar something important!" didn't Sootfur understand?

The gray tom perked his ears at Sablepaw's answer, and moved forward. "Whatever you have to tell Firestar, you can tell me. He's busy talking with Cinderpelt" the deputy meowed, guiding Sablepaw behind the warrior's den to talk.

I_ guess I can tell him,_ he sighed,_ Sootfur is deputy after all._

"Well?" the deputy pressed, "What's so important?".

Sablepaw sighed and shuffled his paws, "I was off for a walk, to help clear my mind" he began, "And I went down the lake and smelled a weird scent. It smelled like a mix of ShadowClan and WindClan." The look on the deputies face changed in an instant, as pure anger burned in his amber eyes.

"That was what you smelled last time you were out patrolling wasn't it?" Sootfur asked.

He nodded, "It was on a piece of fresh-kill near the WindClan border. But I never saw anything this time."

He hoped Sootfur wouldn't be mad at him for going out of camp, what if he told Firestar? That would be just great, getting in trouble after being made an apprentice only a quarter moon ago!

"Don't say anything to Firestar" Sootfur growled, "We have to put ShadowClan in their place."

Sablepaw perked his ears in shock, "But...But Firestar's leader, we have to tell him!". How could the deputy just go behind the leaders back like that? Surely Firestar would do something about ShadowClan being on their territory.

"Would you rather sit here and rationalize ShadowClan's actions and let them attack us?" The deputy spat, "Or would you like to attack them when their the weakest, and teach them a lesson?".

Sablepaw lowered his gaze, it would be better to attack ShadowClan before they attacked ThunderClan. Someone could be harmed like Hazeltail's new kits! Or even Jadepaw!

He nodded to Sootfur, "I won't tell Firestar. What are we going to do?".

The deputy flicked his tail to the thorn tunnel. "Go distract Ferncloud while I gather up some warriors. Then we'll sneak out behind the nursery and you can join us in the forest."

Sablepaw nodded, though he didn't think this was right. It was going against the warrior code! Sootfur turned to sneak off to the warriors den, trying to gather what warriors he could. Sablepaw's stomach tightened as he made his way to the thorn tunnel, he didn't think distracting the cat guarding ThunderClan was right.

Perhaps he could bring Ferncloud some fresh-kill, she probably needed it.

Redirecting to the fresh-kill pile, he picked out a nice plump shrew to give to the former queen who had now gone back to her warrior duties. Quickly walking through the thorn tunnel, he made his way over to the yawning gray she-cat and dropped the prey in front of her.

"What's this?" Ferncloud asked, sniffing the air with interest.

"I thought I'd bring you some prey. Sorry about running through here earlier, I just wanted to show Larchfern an herb I found." He quickly made up a story as to why he sped through, and it looked like the queen accepted it.

"Your almost as bad as Icecloud, running around in every which direction" she meowed, her daughter and son had received their warrior names the day before, Foxpaw earning the name Foxleap.

Sablepaw spotted pelts exiting behind the nursery, and turned to Ferncloud quickly.

"So how Hollythorn doing?" he asked, "I hear shes expecting Jaytalon's kits."

The gray dappled queen looked up with a smile, "Yes, my first grandkits. Its about time she had kits of her own, Larchfern never will and Icecloud and Foxleap are to young. Not to mention Shrewtail has yet to find a mate."

Sablepaw smiled at the former queen, at least she was talkative tonight and not grumpy. Then Sablepaw spotted Sootfur in the forest, flicking his tail at the apprentice.

"I'm going out to hunt" he interrupted Ferncloud, "I still can't sleep."

Ferncloud eyed him for a moment then nodded, "Have fun. Thanks for bringing me the prey."

Sablepaw flicked his tail in goodbye, and rushed into the forest to find the deputy. He saw the strong gray tom waiting next to a bramble bush, Berrynose and Shrewtail on his side. What would Ferncloud think about her son being in on this? Sablepaw didn't know, but he knew Daisy would be furious.

"Good job Sablepaw" the deputy praised him, giving him a pat on the head with his thick tail.

"It's time to launch our attack" he meowed to Emberheart and Shadecloud as well as the others. "They won't know what hit them" he meowed with a smile, as the cats of ThunderClan stalked closer to their enemies camp.

_The deputy was intent on a massacre._

_

* * *

_**Uh-Oh, bad SOOTFUR! Please review everyone, update asasp.**


	9. Chapter 7: True Feelings

**~*Finally I update this story. Sorry to the few people who still read this, I've kind of lost interest. But hopefully I can finish the next chapters, because I already have the sequel planned out, and I think it will turn out nicely. Well I don't have much else to say, other than please review if you can, maybe I'll write faster! And has anyone else realized yet that I have way to many stories to finish, and I'm freakin about because School starts August 17th, and I wanted to get them all done by then! Well what can you do, Oh and there's a poll at the bottom of the page, please vote for whatever you want to happen! Many thanks*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7**

Jadepaw sat in the apprentice's den, licking the cobwebs from her pelt. She was in Larchfern's den, comforting Whitewing who had bellyache, and got the dreaded webs in her pelt.

"It still hurts!" her mother meowed, rolling on the ground uncomfortably, it pained her to see her like this.

Larchfern snorted, "Whitewing just take the poppy seeds, I promise you they won't hurt your kits."

Instantly Jadepaw perked her ears, as Larchfern gasped in shock.

"Kits?" she echoed, "What kits?". What in StarClan's name was the Medicine Cat talking about, Irispaw and her were Whitewing's kits! The white she-cat cast a green glare at the Medicine Cat apprentice, and turned to Jadepaw.

"You see Jadepaw" her mother meowed with care, "I'm expecting kits."

Expecting kits!? How could this be? She and Irispaw were only seven moons old, her mother wanted new kits when she still had them?

"But we're only apprentices" Jadepaw meowed with a raspy voice, did Whitewing want to replace her with cuter kits?

Larchfern snorted yet again, "You know your right Jadepaw. Whitewing I swear your going to end up just like Ferncloud, you can just give birth to a whole clan if you want. We'll call them WhiteClan!". The light brown tabby she-cat had an amused expression on her face, but Whitewing just lashed her tail in anger.

"I'm sorry Jadepaw, I know this must be hard for you, I didn't know either until two sunrises ago" her mother meowed smoothly, "But look on the bright side! You'll have brothers and sisters to watch over for and to protect, more family."

She didn't care what Whitewing had to say anymore, the white queen wouldn't care about either of her daughters once her new litter was born, they would suck up all the attention. What was it with ThunderClan she-cats and getting pregnant at this time of season?

First Ivyleaf announced that she was expecting Berrynose's kits, then Hollythorn and Jaytalon! And now her own mother?

Who was next, Sandstorm and Ferncloud?

But Jadepaw didn't want to joke about Ferncloud, Larchfern was right, she would probably be having litters until StarClan dragged her away.

* * *

Stars glittered in the night sky, as Dusk fell upon the ThunderClan camp. Jadepaw was dragging moss from behind the warriors den, the elders were complaining about their nests, yet again. Why did she always have to be the one to take care of them?

Couldn't Finchpaw or Russetpaw help out once and awhile? Ever since Foxleap and Icecloud were made warriors, Firestar made her do every little thing.

As Jadepaw tore up the last pieces of moss, she could hear whispering coming from the front of the warriors den. Perking her ears, the gray pelted apprentice moved forward, careful to keep her body low so no one could see her.

She spotted the dark gray pelt of her uncle Sootfur talking to a cat, it was Sablepaw!

_I wonder what their talking about?_ Jadepaw leaned in to overhear their conversation, who could it hurt?

"Would you rather sit here and rationalize ShadowClan's actions and let them attack us?" The deputy spat, "Or would you like to attack them when their the weakest, and teach them a lesson?". The brown apprentice lowered his gaze, and mumbled something that Jadepaw couldn't hear.

What in StarClan's name was Sootfur talking about, being weak? Defending your clan?

"You can't tell Firestar" Sootfur growled to Sablepaw, beginning to bare his fangs. The apprentice was still staring at his paws, looking like a scared defenseless kit. Jadepaw almost wanted to barge in their and yell at her uncle for treating him like that, he had no right.

But then the expression on her friends face changed, from fear, to anger.

"I won't tell him" he meowed louder than he was supposed to, "Lets go teach ShadowClan a lesson."

"Good" Sootfur meowed, "I'll gather up the warriors, your job is to distract Ferncloud, I'll meet you when your done."

The brown apprentice nodded, and darted towards the thorn barrier, his tail dissapearing in an instant. Jadepaw was overwhelmed with what she overheard, Sablepaw and Sootfur were planning to attack ShadowClan, without Firestar ordering them to!

_I have to tell Firestar,_ Jadepaw decided, there was no way she could let this go unpunished! Slinking out of the shadows, Jadepaw began to make her way to her leaders den, but stopped as a figure darted in front of her.

"Irispaw?" Jadepaw meowed cautiously, squinting in the dark.

The black pelt of her sister stepped into the moonlight, "I won't let you tell on Sablepaw" she growled, "This is my one chance to do something to prove my loyalty to him, you can't tell Firestar."

Was the whole clan going mad? She had to tell Firestar or Sootfur's treachery, this could break the spirits rule if another battle broke out! It would mean death or worse to all the clans!

"How can you say that?" she spat to the black apprentice, "Irispaw you know this is wrong, you can't just directly disobey a clan leaders order like that! It's against the warrior code."

The black and white she-cat bared her fangs, "Screw the warrior code! If the warrior code makes ThunderClan weak then why should we follow it? Don't you see Jadepaw, I'm only doing this because of you, it's your fault!".

"My fault?" Jadepaw echoed instantly, in what sick way did her sister see this as her fault? The she-cat backed forward, until Jadepaw was back into the side of the forest, her back to a tree.

"You don't even see how Sablepaw looks at you, your so stupid. Every single day since we were four-moons old I've been trying to impress him, and show him love. But no, all he wants is precious Jadepaw, whose perfect at everything she does. Even Rainwhisker treats you better than he does me!".

Jadepaw was in complete shock, was this how her sister had felt for all these moons? But she had nothing to be even jealous of! She didn't even like Sablepaw that way, at least she didn't think so.

"You've gone completely mad!" Jadepaw hissed, starting to become a bit scared of the situation. "Let me go, I have to tell Firestar!". If she didn't tell her leader in time, than it would be to late, the clans would break the spirits code!

But the glint in Irispaw's eyes told Jadepaw that she wasn't going to let this happen, the only way out of this, was to fight or run. And Jadepaw had to make her mind up soon, she already spotted Sootfur's patrol,_ slinking away into the shadows to attack an unsuspecting ShadowClan._

_

* * *

_

**What should Jadepaw's warrior name be? **

**1.) Jadefire**

**2.) Jadeleaf**

**3.) Jadeshine**

**4.) Jadeclaw**

**5.) Jadegaze**

**What should Irispaw's warrior name be?**

**1.) Irisblade**

**2.) Irispetal**

**3.) Iriseyes**

**4.) Irispelt**

**5.) Irisdawn  
**


	10. Chapter 8: Heart of Darkness

**~*Woohoo! I update sort of quickly for once. Thanks Akari-Miniwara, Icethroat21, Jayfeather Fan19, xStormcloudx, Earthwhisper, Sunstar of Seasonclan, Ivywhisker, Mysticwave, anon., your biggest fan, Stormstar and Jadeclaw. Wow I never expected to get this many reviews, thank you all so much! This will help me finish the rest of this story, because to tell you the truth I kind of lost interest in it. But I do like the outline for Book 2, and expect quicker updates for that! Thanks again!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 8**

Dirt flew into the air as Irispaw chased after Jadepaw. The gray she-cat was heading towards camp, she had to stop her! If Jadepaw got to Firestar then it would all be ruined, not to mention that Sablepaw would blame her.

"Come back here!" she hissed loudly, but Jadepaw didn't turn around.

Clenching her teeth, Irispaw did the only thing she could do, and leapt into the air, heading straight towards her sister. The black apprentice barreled into Jadepaw, the shocked expression faded from her face as the two tumbled back into the forest.

Claws flashed as Irispaw did the only thing she could think of to stop Jadepaw, but the apprentice wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Your trying to kill your own sister!" the gray cat hissed, blocking the paw swipes that came.

Irispaw spat and dove in for another blow, "At least then I'd have Whitewing and Rainwhisker's attention." She didn't really want Jadepaw to die, but it would be better for her if she was gone.

Her sister dodged to the side, her fur puffed up to twice its normal size.

"Even if I'm gone Rainwhisker still won't give you attention. Whitewing's expecting kits you stupid badger, are you going to kill them to?".

The sisters words made Irispaw stop abruptly, "Wh...What are you talking about? We're only seven-moons old! She can't replace us!". How could this be happening? It was enough that Irispaw had to compete with Jadepaw, but more kits? Did StarClan want her life to be miserable?

"Well you better start believing it!" a growl came from Jadepaw who standing a fox-length away from Irispaw, her tail lashing.

The apprentices black fur felt as if it were on fire, all the hate that had been burning up for moons, was ready to pour out. All the pain of having to watch Sablepaw be in love with her sister when Jadepaw didn't even notice him, was about to fade away.

"Your the reason my life's like this!" she growled menacingly, "And your going to pay for it!" Irispaw flew at her sister, claws un-sheathed, ready for battle.

Jadepaw seemed to be expecting her sisters outburst and dodged to the side, as Irispaw landed in the dirt.

"I've always been there for you!" the gray she-cat growled, "When you were sick as a kit I comforted you. When Whitewing was crying about Lionkit dieing, I staid strong for you. But now you've changed, you've let the darkness fill your heat, and now its nothing but a cold, lonely abyss."

Irispaw stopped for a moment, looking to the ground. What Jadepaw said was true, she had been there for her as a kit. Their brother Lionkit had died when they were two-moons old, and Whitewing practically tried to bring him back from StarClan.

Was it possible that all of this was wrong?

_No,_ she thought quickly, _Jadepaw's the reason for your misery, take care of her once and for all._

And that was all Irispaw needed to feel in order to tackle her sister, easily throwing her to the ground. Jadepaw hissed and tried to rake her back claws across her sister's stomach, but Irispaw was quicker.

She took a hold of Jadepaw's scruff and made her lay on the ground helpless.

"Your going to kill me!" Jadepaw gasped, her sides crushing under Irispaw's strength. The two littermates were the same age of course, but Irispaw had a considerable amount of muscle on her body, unlike the weak Jadepaw.

"If it helps me get closer to Sablepaw then I will" she growled in her sisters ear, a smile spreading across her face.

Though Irispaw didn't speak the truth, she still would have liked Jadepaw to be out of the picture. But she could never actually kill her littermate, Irispaw just didn't have it in her. Suddenly Irispaw began to notice that she actually was crushing her sister, and immediately let go as a loud crack could be heard.

"My paw!" Jadepaw exclaimed, looking at her light gray paw that was bent to the side. "You broke it" she meowed in shock to Irispaw, "You broke my paw!".

The black apprentice backed away, unable to look at the disfigured sight of her sisters paw. Jadepaw noticed her sister backing away and took the chance, bolting as fast as she could on three paws towards ThunderClan camp.

Instead of chasing after her, Irispaw sat on the ground, staring off into nothing. Did all of that really just happen? None of it seemed real, it felt as if Irispaw was possessed by some evil spirit from the dark forest!

_I broke my sister's paw,_ she thought solemnly, laying down slowly onto the cold forest floor. What in StarClan had she become? What can in the history of the clans would do such a dreaded thing to their sister.

This wasn't Jadepaw's fault, Sablepaw was the one that liked her, she just didn't know it at first.

_I deserve to die,_ Irispaw suddenly thought. Now Jadepaw's paw could be broken permanently, and everyone would blame her for it!

"Just take me now" she whispered to the stars, longing for them to bring her into their grasp, she didn't want to live after what just happened. And so Irispaw lay on the cold earthy ground, feeling dead as she stared at the star filled sky.

Perhaps she'll be up there sometime soon, maybe sooner than anyone else will expect.


	11. Chapter 9: Blood and Sorrow

***~Finally I updated this, here's chapter 9! Only three more chapters until the end, and then the synopsis of the sequel! Well here's the beginning of the battle, uh-oh! Can Jadepaw get to Firestar in time? Well you may not find that out in this chapter, but the next one most definitely! Well online school starts tomorrow, someone kill me *Sighs* Oh and please check out my new story Allegiances of the Clans: Forgotten Memories, I just updated it. Thanks, and please review!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 9**

Shadows stretched across the silent forest, as eyes reflected the bright moonlight that shone down. Pelts stalked among the Rowan Trees, as Sootfur lead his clan ever closer to ShadowClan's camp.

"Keep your pelts low" he hissed to the patrol, "We're nearing the outskirts, everyone keep quiet."

Sablepaw nodded silently, his stomach was aching nervously, was this really right what they were doing? But when it really came down to either ThunderClan or ShadowClan, there was no choice at all, his clan had to win.

Berrynose and Shrewtail padded alongside the ThunderClan deputy, as Emberheart and his sister Shadecloud brought up the rear. The deputy had ordered the rest of the patrol to stay near the ShadowClan border, and once Sootfur struck, they would be the second wave.

"Walk faster" Berrynose hissed, giving Sablepaw a push with a cream furred paw.

Sablepaw hissed lightly, Berrynose always had such a bitter attitude, no wonder he was on this patrol. But Sablepaw was on the patrol as well, did that mean he was evil? But was it really evil to be attacking another clan in order to defend your own?

Perhaps if Firestar was with them he would feel better, Sablepaw didn't like going behind the leaders back like that, it just seemed so wrong!

The dark gray deputy stopped a fox-length ahead, his amber eyes glowing in the darkness.

"What is it?" Shadecloud hissed quietly, her long black limbs stalking towards Sootfur.

He rose a dark paw in silence, "We're almost there" he meowed, "Berrynose go find Leopardblaze's patrol, tell them to prepare for a battle."

The cream-furred warrior nodded and raced silently away to find the other patrol, his pelt disappearing into shadows. Squinting his eyes, Sablepaw realized why the deputy had stopped so abruptly. There were large pine trees up ahead, they were surrounding a small clearing filled with the stench of crow-food.

_ShadowClan camp,_ he breathed, they finally made it to the enemies home.

"Attack on my command" the deputy growled in disgust, as ShadowClan's scent drifted towards them.

All at once Sablepaw froze, they were really going to attack and possibly kill part of ShadowClan? It seemed so surreal.

"You okay?" he felt a ginger and white paw nudge him.

Sablepaw nodded to Emberheart, "I just don't know if its right what we're doing, we should have told Firestar."

Emberheart padded alongside the apprentice and rose his head, "We may be disobeying our leader" he meowed, "But look at it this way, if we didn't attack ShadowClan, they could have attacked us. It's better safe then sorry if you ask me."

Sablepaw sighed, "I guess so". He needed to stop worrying about doing the wrong thing, this was for the good of the clan, for Hazeltail's kits

. Sootfur and Shrewtail were crouched behind the ferns in the outskirts of ShadowClan camp, their ears perked.

"Take down the warriors first" the deputy hissed, "But do it quietly, we don't want to wake the whole clan at once."

"But there are more of them then us" Shadecloud meowed truthfully, "How are we supposed to take them down when we're outnumbered?".

The black she-cat spoke the truth, the ThunderClan patrol barely had enough cats to fight all the warriors, let alone the apprentices. And if ShadowClan was anything like his clan, the queens would fight to the death to protect their kits.

"But no kits will be harmed?" Sablepaw asked worriedly, if that was Sootfur's intention then there was no way he could be a part in this.

The gray tom turned his head to the dark brown apprentice, "No kit's will be attacked directly, but they get in the way of the battle..." he trailed off into silence.

"You can't hurt kits!" Sablepaw growled, standing up to face the deputy in the eyes. "It's in the warrior code to help any clans kits, not kill them as if they were full grown warriors!". Attacking an unsuspecting clan was one thing, but harming or killing their kits was even above ShadowClan.

"Don't talk to me like that!" the thick muscled deputy snarled, his amber eyes blazing with fury. "This is my patrol, and we will attack anyone in our way" Sootfur growled, "Now come, It's time for a battle."

Frogs croaked in the moonlit forest, as bats fluttered across the starlit sky. The ShadowClan camp was still, not a single movement could be detected, other than sleek forms that were surrounding the outskirts.

A gray cat stalked towards an open thorn-guarded den, where breathing, sleeping cats lay unaware.

"Take the back" he hissed to two cats, as they surrounded the den in case of an escapes.

Sablepaw stood next to a briar bush, the deputy had told him to wait here for Leopardblaze's patrol. This isn't right, the ShadowClan cats were totally unaware of what was going to happen. And what about his cousins Flamepaw, Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw?

What if they were hurt or even killed by this raid, what would Goldenflower think about him then?

_Maybe I can warn them, _Sablepaw thought quickly, then Tawnyclaw and her kits could escape before the battle began! He could do it, Sootfur and the rest of the patrol was totally focused on the warriors den, and the apprentices den was at the opposite side of the clearing.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking, the dark brown apprentice crept low to the ground, stalking in the undergrowth of the ferns and shrubs. It would be at least a few moments before Leopardblaze's patrol reached the camp, and by then his cousins would be long gone.

The apprentice's den was a large bracken dome, with a small opening near the front. Peaking his head in, Sablepaw almost gasped. A light brown apprentice, Owlpaw, was laying in the entrance his body was blocking it. But luckily the tom was snoring loudly, he was passed out.

"Dawnpaw" he hissed quietly, spotting the cream she-cat who was laying barely three mouse-lengths away. Almost immediately she rose her head, looking around drowsily.

"Sablepaw?" Dawnpaw asked in disbelief, "What, What are you doing here?" her eyes flashed with concern.

"Shh" he hissed quietly, "Hurry, get Tigerpaw and Flamepaw."

The cream she-cat stood up quietly, "Flamepaw's with Littlecloud, he's a Medicine Cat apprentice remember?".

Sablepaw nodded, could he make it to the Medicine Cat's den in time? "Get Tigerpaw and head towards the ThunderClan border, is Tawnyclaw in the warriors den?".

Dawnpaw shook her head, "She's with Flamepaw, bad bellyache. What's going on Sablepaw?".

"ThunderClan's going to attack ShadowClan" he hissed quickly, "Against Firestar's orders."

The cream she-cat gasped, as a small dark brown tom came to join her.

"We have to warn Blackstar" Tigerpaw hissed, "This is my clan Sablepaw, I can't just stand by and watch you attack us."

"But he's trying to save us" his sister meowed quietly, giving Sablepaw a nod of thanks."

"Only because we're his kin" the brown tabby growled, as Shrewpaw and Redpaw started to stir.

"ThunderClan attack!" Sablepaw flinched as a loud howl flooded through ShadowClan camp, Leopardblaze's patrol had arrived.

"Move!" Tigerpaw growled, barreling his cousin over, as ShadowClan cats began to wake up.

Sounds of fighting filled the clearing, and from the looks of it, ThunderClan had taken them by surprise.

"ThunderClan cats in our den!" a yowl sounded, coming from a gray she-cat with black feet.

Almost immediately Shrewpaw threw herself onto Sablepaw, barreling him onto the ground once more.

"How dare you attack us!" she hissed giving his ear a good bite, "We haven't done anything wrong!".

"You've been stealing our prey!" he spat back, using his muscles to push the young apprentice off.

Redpaw and Dawnpaw were already in the heat of battle, it seemed like all of ShadowClan was awake now. The two deputies were fighting each other, Russetfur was slashing Sootfur with great hate, but he was to strong for her.

Easily pinning her down, the gray deputy looked as if he were about to finish her off, but Blackstar came to his deputies rescue, dragging Sootfur off of her. As Sablepaw watched the battle, he became totally unaware of Owlpaw crouching towards him, fangs baring.

"We haven't been stealing your stupid prey!" and with that the small brown tom launched himself onto Sablepaw, causing the two apprentices to tumble down a small hill of bracken.

"I don't want to fight!" the dark brown tom meowed as they stopped rolling, "I'm trying to help!".

Sablepaw had finally realized that this was wrong, even if they had stolen ThunderClan's prey, it didn't have to end in a battle. As Owlpaw pinned him down once more, Sablepaw caught a glimpse of a body laying on the cool ground.

Blood was running down from a dark brown tom, and for a short instant he thought it was Tigerpaw.

But no it was Toadfoot, and if Sootfur didn't stop soon, _then this was the first of many dead souls to join StarClan._

_

* * *

_**What should the title for the next book be?**

**1.) Voices**

**2.) Midnight Sun**

**3.) Shadows of Dawn**

**4.) Cold Memories  
**


	12. Chapter 10: Omen

**A/N: Well here's Chapter 10! You don't have a battle in this chapter, but somethin mysterious does happen! Thanks everyone who reviewed, helped me write this chapter. Only 2 more chapters left until the end! And I have finally decided on a name for the second book, along with the outline. It will be titled "Voices", and the synopsis will come up as soon the final chapter is posted! Please review everyone, can I get 8 reviews? I think I can! :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 10**

Jadepaw panted heavily through the open forest, her weight trembling from the pain in her right paw. The rock ledge was only fox-lengths ahead of the gray apprentice, but it seemed like forever with the tremendous pain pulsing through her body.

How could Irispaw do such a thing to her own sister? It was like she became possessed by evil, it wasn't the sister Jadepaw once knew.

Soon a pelt came into view, it was the dark gray dappled Ferncloud who was standing guard.

"Get Firestar!" Jadepaw called to the former queen, limping as fast ash she could.

"What's wrong?" Ferncloud echoed, her fur standing on end.

Jadepaw panted, "It's Sootfur, he lead a patrol to attack ShadowClan. We need to stop it before they do any damage." Shock filled the gray warriors face, but as Ferncloud realized the extent of the situation, she raced off towards Firestar's den.

"At least someone listened to me" Jadepaw sighed, as she limped through the thorn tunnel. Cats began to file out of their dens, as a loud yowl sounded from the High Rock. Apparently Ferncloud wasted no time in getting to Firestar, he was already calling a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey" the flame furred tom called out, "Gather here beneath the High Rock for a clan meeting."

The apprentice noticed Rainwhisker following Swiftfoot and Squirrelflight out of the warriors den, along with Dustpelt and Brightheart. Plopping down onto a soft piece of moss, Jadepaw felt more fatigued than a recently kitted queen.

"She's over here" the voice of Ferncloud came from a few fox-lengths ahead.

The senior warrior was guiding Larchfern and Ferncloud to the gray apprentice, who was never this happy to see a Medicine Cat in her life.

"Are you hurt?" the tabby striped she-cat asked, sitting down next to Jadepaw.

"Oh my poor kit!" Whitewing wailed, "Who in the name of StarClan did this to you?".

Her daughter exchanged a glance with Larchfern, then sneered, "Irispaw did" Jadepaw meowed, wishing she didn't say it as a shocked expression filled Whitewing's face.

"But...But why? Why would your sister do such a thing on purpose?".

_Because she's loony! Thats why!_ It was the truth, Jadepaw was crazier than Cinderpelt on a bad day!

"She was trying to impress Sablepaw, and I was going to tell Firestar that they were leaving to attack ShadowClan. We fought and she pinned me down and my paw snapped." That was about as truthful as Jadepaw could say it, though it probably wouldn't have helped Whitewing if she lied.

"Can you make it to my den?" Larchfern asked with concern in her eyes, "We need to get this set before the bone heals badly."

"I think so" Jadepaw tested it on the ground and winced, pain shot through her whole body.

Getting up, the she-cat leaned on Larchfern and her mother, trying to cross the clearing as quick as possible. But Jadepaw could just hear some of the meeting Firestar had called, it was loud enough after all.

"Are we going to do anything about it?" Runningwind hissed, perched on a rock next to his sister and Goldenflower.

All eyes focused on the flame-furred leader, who was looking down on his clan with great worry.

"I will gather a patrol of my own" his voice echoed across the clearing, "We have to leave as quickly as possible. If Sootfur starts a battle then we'll have broken the spirits rule. And we can't let that happen."

"But what if the battles already begun?" Hazeltail asked worriedly, trying to hush her three mewling kits.

Cats nodded in agreement, the same deep worry hidden in their shining eyes. Jadepaw stopped a moment to hear Firestar's response, what would the leader say?

"If that is the case" Firestar meowed, "Then may StarClan have mercy on all of our souls."

* * *

Silenced filled the empty Medicine Cat den, as Jadepaw lay in her moss nest. Firestar had ordered her to stay behind with Larchfern and Cinderpelt because of her paw. But Jadepaw would have much preferred to go with the leader's patrol, it would have been her first battle!

But they can't let it get to a battle! If that happened than what will Thunder and the others think? The clans will have broken their rule!

"How's the paw?" Jadepaw turned her green gaze to see Cinderpelt entering through the hanging lichen, Larchfern not far behind. Holding the crooked paw up, Jadepaw thought about it.

"It still hurts a little, but much better than before" the pain was faintly numb, but not numb enough to allow the apprentice some sleep.

"Well the stick should keep it in place until it grows properly" Larchfern flicked her tail to the mouse-length long stick that was stuck with honey and cobwebs to her paw.

It was about as uncomfortable as the night Finchpaw ate that bad Magpie and couldn't make it to the dirt-place in time. And that was pretty awful.

"Who did Firestar bring?" she asked Whitewing, laying her head on the soft moss. Her mother laid down beside Jadepaw, curling her tail around her daughter.

"Pretty much the whole clan I'd say" the queen meowed, "All except Snowfall, Dustpelt and Foxleap to guard the camp. And not to mention the queens and elders."

Jadepaw nodded, the queens and elders had combined into the queens den incase of an attack, luckily Goldenflower and Runningwind still had enough strength to fight. And of course Hazeltail would do anything to protect her three kits, though it didn't help that Splashkit tried to sneak away every chance he got.

"So do you think they'll make it time?" Larchfern asked Whitewing and her mentor, "I mean what if Sootfur already ordered an attack?".

Jadepaw was about to answer, when a wail came from a fox-length away. Instantly rising to her paws, the apprentice looked in horror as Cinderpelt sat at the entrance, her eyes a pitch-black shade.

"I see blood" she meowed, as Larchfern came to her side. "Countless lives have been taken, and blood has been shed" the old gray Medicine Cat growled.

Jadepaw froze to the ground, this was terrible! How could her uncle do such a thing? Not to mention going behind his own leaders back!

"StarClan is telling me something" Cinderpelt hissed, glancing from side to side as if to interpret what they were saying.

"What?" Larchfern meowed anxiously, "What are they saying?".

It was a few moments until Cinderpelt moved a mouse-length, she had been frozen like a rock for a short while.

"Bones will break like twigs" her eery voice spoke,_ "And terrors of the darkness will be unleashed. Not even the stones can save the clans from the tempest rising, only the chosen three."_


	13. Chapter 11: Mending Sins

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 11! You get to see the POV of naughty Irispaw :) Will she be able to right her wrongs? And will Jadepaw and hers relationship ever be the same again? You'll find out some of the answers in this chapter, but some will be answered in the book. Alright so here's the deal people. There's only one more chapter of "The Calling" and I may not start the sequel for a couple weeks. Currently I'm working on lots of stories, and I want to finish at least Terra before starting "Voices". But do you think I could reach 70 reviews before I post the next chapter? That's only nine. Oh and if any of you are fans of Saw, I posted my story called "Phobia" please review guys! Thanks!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 11**

Irispaw felt numbness engulf her body, she didn't deserve to be alive. The whole incident with Jadepaw was just wrong, not to mention defending the ambush on ShadowClan! And was it worth it? Sablepaw still didn't like her for StarClan's sake, how could she be so stupid?

It seemed like ages until the black apprentice finally realized the extent of the situation she had dug herself into.

_I broke my sister's paw, helped ambush ShadowClan, and directly disobeyed my leader's orders. _That seemed about enough going against the warrior code for the day. But what was she going to do about it?

_I can't just return to camp, _Irispaw thought while staying on the outskirts of ThunderClan camp. Jadepaw probably told all of the clan what I did to her, she had a right to tell them, Irispaw was acting psycho.

"I have to set this right" she meowed, stepping to the side to avoid a puddle.

But the question was, how could Irispaw set this right? She could hear yowling in the far distance, sure to be ThunderClan and ShadowClan fighting. Even if she made it to the battle in time, which side would she fight on?

Sablepaw would surely hate her if she helped Firestar, but what would her parents think if she fought against them? Still unsure of the whole situation, the young she-cat continued wandering aimlessly around her territory.

The rock wall of ThunderClan camp soon came into view, and for a moment Irispaw thought about going home. Her paws were bleeding from treading so long, and Irispaw's eyes felt as heavy as a boulder.

But she didn't have enough strength to face her clanmates just yet, let alone her sister.

Up ahead lay the juniper bush she and Jadepaw used to play by when they were kits, so many good memories were hidden there. But those were long gone by now, they probably faded away into the dark abyss that was once sisterly love.

Making her way over to the spotted berry bush, Irispaw prepared to find some moss to make herself a bedding.

But a strange glowing light soon deterred her vision, causing her to blink with interest up ahead.

_Either I've gone completely mad, _Irispaw meowed while stepping towards the light,_ Or I've found that strange glowing rock Jadepaw was howling about_. And as she approached, the black apprentice was pretty sure which one was right.

The light was so intense, it caused her to close her luscious eyes, and squint while approaching. So Jadepaw was telling the truth after all, maybe if Irispaw believed her this all would have turned out better.

"Let's see how much of the truth she was telling" Irispaw remembered her sister speaking about a cat named Thunder, and how the clans had broken the spirits rule.

Now that was probably true at this moment while her clan was fighting, but it wasn't when Jadepaw told her. Peering alongside the cavern's edge, Irispaw looked barely a mouse-length into the silver lit hole, before reacting.

A stone lay barely a two fox-lengths ahead, hidden at the end of the narrow opening in the luminous light.

"How can a rock be giving off that much light!?" Irispaw had never seen such an object in her whole life, or even ever been told about one.

Taking a deep breath, the black apprentice looked behind her to make sure no one was there, and crept into the crevice. Cold rock soothed her aching pads, but chilled her fur to the bones.

An overwhelming urge to sleep began to overtake the she-cat, making her feel weak and dizzy. And then all at once, the young apprentice gave into the feeling, and collapsed onto the smooth stone floor.

Whispering voices surrounded Irispaw as she lay completely still in utter darkness. The air felt as cold as Leaf-Bare, chilling the black apprentice right to the bone.

Opening her eyes, Irispaw was more confused then ever, where was she?

"Wake up!" a loud voice shouted at her, making the confused she-cat jump into the air.

Alarmed, the fluffy apprentice gasped at the large cat that stood only a mouse-length from her face. The tom's pelt was the color of Leaf-fall trees, and his eyes as green as Firestar's.

"Who...who are you, where am I?" she asked in fright, the tom's gaze seemed to pierce right through her soul.

"Oh I'm sorry" the large cat growled, "Am I scaring you? Maybe I'm wrong, or are you the cat that helped aid a ThunderClan patrol to attack ShadowClan against your leader's orders."

Irispaw froze, this cat knew more than she thought he did. And from the look of it he was a StarClan cat, but this wasn't StarClan.

"What's your name?" the tom looked all to familiar to Irispaw, she knew she hadn't seen him before, but someone told her about a tom the color of autumn leaves. "Your Thunderstar!" she exclaimed in pure shock, could Irispaw really be talking to the first ever leader of ThunderClan?

"Actually" he meowed while pacing around, "I prefer to be called Thunder. The only reason I took the name star was because my ancestors made me."

This was cooler than she could ever have expected!

"Oh don't look so excited" Thunder spat, "I'm here for a reason you know, ThunderClan, my own clan has broken our rule! You deliberately helped attack a clan when it was strictly against the warrior code!".

Irispaw licked her fur, "Don't look at me, I was only a kit when you visited the clans. How am I supposed to know what rules to follow?".

That wasn't exactly true, Irispaw had been told from the day of the last battle to never fight with another clan.

The ginger tom glared at the apprentice, "You young cats have no respect for your elders these days, not to mention you wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for me."

"Actually" Irispaw interrupted, "I would. My Grandfather is Firestar's nephew, and Firestar didn't come from the clans, he came from twolegplace."

"But did your grandmother come from twolegplace?" the large tom asked with a smile, "No she didn't, and Brightheart is my distant granddaughter, not to mention you are!".

The black and white apprentice lowered her gaze, Thunder was right. But why was in trapped in the stone in the first place, and not in StarClan!?

"Your wondering why I'm trapped in here aren't you?" the former leader echoed her thoughts exactly.

Irispaw nodded, dumbstruck as to how he knew what she was thinking.

"That's none of your concern at the moment" Thunder growled, "You need to fix what's been done Irispaw, you need to find the third one in order to stop all of this."

"The third?" what in StarClan's name was this old badger talking about, and who were the other two?

"You and your sister are the ones we have chosen to stop this chaos. And you'll need to find the third before the other's unleash their fury onto the whole forest." The leader stared at the apprentice for a long moment, as Irispaw thought about what she had heard.

So she and Jadepaw were chosen from StarClan to stop these spirits from unleashing their chaos?

"But why choose us if you four can just stop yourselves!?" she spat out, "Why go through all the trouble of punishing the clans, if your trying to get us to help them?". It made absolutely no sense!

It was like Thunder wanted to punish the clans, but he wanted to help them at the same time.

The ginger leader lowered his gaze, "We have no choice, they won't let us. Your the only hope Irispaw" he meowed with strength, _"Now go and find the third, before its to late."_

_

* * *

_**Who should unleah their wrath in the sequel "Voices"?**

**1.) Thunder**

**2.) Wind**

**3.) Shadow**

**4.) River**

**5.) Sky  
**


	14. Chapter 12: Shattered

**A/N: Yay the final chapter! Well I didn't get all my reviews, but I still updated! Here it is folks, Chapter 12! The Final Chapter of Awakened Spirits: 1: The Calling. Thanks all of you that have followed me through this fic, even when I didn't update on time :) It may be a little while before I post "Voices" Maybe a couple of weeks. But everyone that reads this, can you please review? Thanks everyone!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 12**

_"Stop!"_

A loud yowl burst through the pine infested ShadowClan camp, echoing off of the huge trees. Firestar stood on a large boulder, his bright green eyes shining brightly with anger.

Sablepaw looked up with surprise, but it was already to late for Firestar to stop the battle. Only a few cats looked up at the ThunderClan leader, and those that did were ambushed from the side.

He panted at the edge of the clearing, keeping his eyes locked on the battle only fox-lengths away. Blood stained the dark grass, and fur of all colors was scattered all across the clearing.

"Take that!" a hiss came from Shadecloud who was fighting against Ivytail.

The two she-cats were evenly matched, although Ivytail had a considerable amount of experience compared to her younger rival. Behind the fighting cats, two very large toms were fighting with tooth and claw.

Leopardblaze launched himself onto the ginger form of Rowanclaw, with claws as large as thorns aiming right towards his head. Rowanclaw dodged to the side and rolled over onto his back, kicking with his hind legs to send Leopardblaze into the air once more.

With a screech of surprise, the golden spotted tom turned himself and landed with a thud onto the ground, fury spread across his face.

"Care to try that again?" the ginger warrior taunted, puffing himself up to twice his size to seem larger.

The ThunderClan warrior chuckled, "You really think your clan will win? We have twice as many warriors as you!" he flicked his tail to the fighting ThunderClan warriors.

Sablepaw looked on in surprise as Rowanclaw began to laugh, "You know your right ThunderClan rat, but did you care to see what side your warriors are fighting on?".

Leopardblaze's expression changed to sheer surprise, the same as Sablepaw's. The two toms looked to see Firestar's patrol fighting to stop their own warriors from killing any more ShadowClan cats.

_We were wrong! _Sablepaw gasped, it all made sense at the time, but he should never have gone against Firestar's orders.

"You have to stop" the dark brown apprentice turned to Leopardblaze, pleading with the look in his eyes.

"Why should I?" the strong-built warrior asked while keeping an eye on his opponent, "These rat eaters are stealing prey from our territory."

Sablepaw looked down, there was no way to prove either way if that was in fact the case. If he had just kept his mouth shut on that day out with Snowfall, then none of this would have happened!

But before Sablepaw could even explain to Leopardblaze why this was wrong, something powerful bolted into his body, knocking the air right out of him. Flying a fox-length through the air,

Sablepaw came down to the ground with a large thud, turning just to avoid crushing his leg. The mottled brown and ginger form of Redpaw stood ahead of Sablepaw, with his long fangs baring in a snarl.

"What's wrong, not expecting us to fight back?" he spat at the confused apprentice.

Sablepaw rose his head, "I'm sorry" he meowed, "We were wrong to attack, let me help". Redpaw just had to believe him, Sablepaw was telling the truth!

"It's to late for apologies" the ShadowClan apprentice growled, stepping towards the dark brown ThunderClan tom. "Now are you going to fight back? Or make it easy for me to send you to StarClan?".

There was no talking sense into the aggressive apprentice, Sablepaw had to fight him, it was inevitable. Redpaw lowered his mottled body to the ground, as Sablepaw bunched his muscles.

As quick as a flash of lightning, the tom flew into the air directly at Sablepaw. Quickly dodging to the side, he snagged his claws onto the grass, rolling over to avoid Redpaw's crashing force.

_This is going to be harder than I thought,_ the apprentice was huge for his age, not to mention his weight.

"Take that!" the mottled apprentice struck into the earth next to Sablepaw with his claws, only missing by a mouse-tail.

"Stop it!" he hissed back, moving to stand up and look at the fur torn off onto the ground.

Sablepaw was trying to help, not hurt! Looking to the side for a brief moment, he saw Emberheart and Finchpaw teaming up on Russetfur, who was looking small next to them.

"That's it" Sablepaw growled, launching forward without a moments notice and biting down hard on Redpaw's scruff and shaking him. The brown and ginger cat mewled like a kit for its mother, and as soon as Sablepaw let him go, went running into the brush.

"I thought you were on our side" a shocked meow came from behind Sablepaw.

Sighing, he turned around to see the cream-furred Dawnpaw, who was looking shocked.

"I am" he hissed while starting to get fed up, "Now are you going to fight with me, or help Russetfur?" he flicked his brown tail over towards the ginger deputy who was struggling with the two ThunderClan cats.

His cousin thought for a short moment, then nodded, "Lets do this."

Without even a moment to think, Sablepaw ran with great speed alongside Dawnpaw, and with a mutual glance, both cats launched into the battle. Dawnpaw bolted in Finchpaw, easily overpowering the small tom.

While Sablepaw took Emberheart, trying not to hurt him.

"What are you doing?" the ginger warrior hissed in surprise. "Your fighting against your own clanmates, have you gone completely mad!?".

The dark brown apprentice sighed, "This is the wrong thing to do Emberheart, we shouldn't have disobeyed Firestar's orders like that. Not to mention we don't even know for sure that ShadowClan was stealing our prey!".

Couldn't his clanmates see how wrong all of this was? The ginger and white warrior stared at Sablepaw for a short moment, then simply nodded.

"Okay Sablepaw, if you believe that to be the truth then so do I" he meowed simply, while getting up to help Firestar's patrol.

Sablepaw sighed, well that was at least one less cat fighting in the battle. If only Sootfur could see the error of his ways like Sablepaw did. In fact, Sablepaw couldn't even find the unruly ThunderClan deputy.

_Where are you? _The apprentice searched the battlefield for the dark gray furred Sootfur, but still nothing.

Then a shrill howl rose into the midnight air, coming from the opposite side. And there in fact was his deputy, about to do something not even the worst ShadowClan cat would.

Sootfur was standing over the limp body of Snowbird, blood rippled into a puddle on either sides of her pure white body.

"No!" he called out, padding forward in absolute shock as the deputy moved on to two small lumps next to the dead queen.

It was Topazkit and Onyxkit, ShadowClan kits! Would Sootfur be as coldhearted as Sablepaw thought he might be? Looking at the dead queens body, and the fear in the young kits eyes,

Sablepaw felt hot anger rising in his blood. This cat had murdered an innocent mother, right in front of her kits on top of that. Stepping forward as Sootfur approached the two kits, Sablepaw narrowed his eyes.

_You will not harm them! _The brown tom growled, and then all at once he felt a large force erupt around him, and it all flew into the direction of Sootfur, knocking him with extreme force into an oak tree.

The large crash erupted around the clearing, as an eery silence fell onto the clearing. Sablepaw stood frozen still in pure shock, what, what had happened? The battle had stopped completely, and the eyes of every cat of ThunderClan and ShadowClan were rested on the dark brown apprentice.

Looking at the crushed body of his deputy, Sablepaw could only think one thought.

_What am I becoming? _

_

* * *

_**AWAKENED SPIRITS: 2: VOICES**

**COMING LATE SEPTEMBER**

SYNOPSIS LOCATED ON MY PROFILE


End file.
